A Sidetrack
by juggernaut715
Summary: Hogwarts, teaching Dark History, and defending it from Akuma. Allen's fooling around brings Allen and Cross closer than ever before, and with kinky results. Fem!Allen. Updated twice a day. Take a look at the picture.
1. Chapter 1

"Master! Put me down!" I squealed as Cross swung me over his shoulder and ran across the street away from the people chasing us.

"Shut up, apprentice! Because _you_ couldn't get enough money in time those people are coming after us!"

"It's not my fault you don't pay your debts!" I cried, trying to right myself on his shoulder. Eventually we swung into an alley and the people chasing us ran by.

"Fwew." Cross said. "Get off my shoulder, stupid apprentice." I hopped off, realizing something was wrong when I hit the ground.

"_Ano…_Master, the tape unraveled." Master looked at me, noticing how my chest had become curvier than usual. He huffed.

"Hurry up and fix it. Meet me at the apartment in twenty minutes." He left, leaving me to redo the bandages around my chest. I took off my shirt and tied them around my chest, tight as I could. I sighed. Puberty was a pain; I'd started having trouble passing as a guy. My chest was getting too big, even taped down it was at least an A-cup.

I finished fixing the tape and pulled my shirt back on, walking out of the alleyway and into the street. I was immediately bumped into by a man in a pointy hat.

"Sorry!" He cried out, helping me up from the ground he had knocked me to. "Apologies, I'm in a bit of a rush." I took the man's appearance in. He had shockingly red hair and carried himself like someone who _definitely_ didn't belong here. And the pointy hat. It looked funny.

"It's alright." I said, and he took off down the street. I went down the street towards the apartment my master lived in and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Good. You didn't take too long." He said, allowing me to enter. He closed the door behind me. "Now, tell me, apprentice…how's the arm?"

"It's fine." I said, showing him the red arm with black claws. "It doesn't hurt too much now."

"Good. Now, stand still." He raised a hammer in his hands.

"Master?! What are you doing?!"

"Knocking you out! You're going on a mission, and I sure as hell am _not_!"

"Actually, you are." A new voice said. We looked over at the window and found the man with the pointy hat standing there. "Oh, it's you!" He said, noticing me. He entered the room. Cross lowered his hammer, standing hunched.

"You wouldn't happen to be the employer?"

"Yes, that would be me." Cross chucked the hammer to the side of the room, rubbing his face.

"Fine. I guess I can't get out of it now. What's the job?"

"I want you to provide security against Akuma at a school called Hogwarts. It's a school for wizards-no, don't interrupt, you'll have to play a role. You'll be the Professor for Dark History, and your…" he glanced at me, hesitating. "Apprentice will be your assistant."

"Oh come on." Cross said, slumping forward. "Fine. Half payment up front." He said, holding out a hand. A large sack that clinked when it hit Cross's hand caused him to raise, hiding the bag in his jacket. "To Hogwarts!" He cried, thrilled at the prospect for money and possible women.

I just watched the event with eyes wide open. The man approached me after a few moments, helping me to my feet (master had knocked me to the floor with the hammer before the man arrived).

"Once again, sorry for bumping into you." He said, shaking my hand. "My name is Arthur Weasley, Ministry official and Muggle Enthusiast."

"Call me Allen, Allen Walker."


	2. Chapter 2

**_All of this is rated M for a reason. If you don't want smut, inappropraite language, or, in some later chapters, raunchy and masochistic sex scenes, leave now. This isn't my best work. I'm uploading it because I wrote it and have nothing else to fucking do with it. So...read it or_** leave.

We arrived in an alley not too different from the ones we would be in while traveling in Africa, surrounded by people in pointy hats. What's with these hats? A fetish or something?

"Master, I want a pointy hat." I said. He just glared at me.

"You'll both be getting robes, and since you aren't magical I don't believe you'll require wands." Arthur led us to a clothing shop where master shrugged off the notion of putting on anything else, and I fell to a natural shopping-spree-disease, one that all females have in their genes.

"Master! Master! Do you like the black one or the blue one?" I said, raising each one as I mentioned them. He just stared at me.

"Allen…" he grumbled. I 'eep'ed and just followed Master out of the store without buying anything.

"Well…alright then." Arthur said, casting a glance at both of us. "Grab my hand. I'll take us to Hogwarts instantly." I hesitated until Master put his hand on Arthur's arm, and then placed my own hand. I felt a pulling, and spinning sensation.

In less than a moment I opened my eyes and saw my surroundings had changed. There was a massive bridge in front of us.

"You can't apparate directly into the school, so we have to cross this bridge. Come on." Arthur said, leading us across. Cross followed, grumbling, while I just looked at everything around us in wonder.

"The students have already arrived. Head into the great hall, and you'll be just in time for dinner." The mention of food had my mouth watering. I darted forward and opened the castle door with my teeth, only slowing enough to let Master walk just ahead of me, as I was supposed to.

Master placed his hands on the doors of the great hall and shoved them open, the doors flying wide and crashing into the walls with his strength. The thousand or so children in the hall stopped eating or talking and just stared at him. He began to walk forward and I followed behind him.

I noticed that there were different types of students here. There was one, obviously the home school since there were so many of them, which wore black robes with different color scarves or ties. There was also a school made completely of girls, all of them in blue, and one for boys, all of them in what could be compared to prison outfits.

A man at least a hundred years old at the head table stood up, raising his hands in greeting and in announcement.

"Though the schools have already arrived and I have already announced the Tri-Wizard tournament, there is a new Professor joining the ranks of Hogwarts; a Professor Cross Marian and his assistant Allen Walker will be teaching Dark History, a companion to History of Magic and much more thrilling, I assure you." The man said, causing many of the students to laugh.

I could feel one man staring at me with an eye that wasn't his own. The other people at the head table seemed friendly enough, not including a man with hair greasier than grease itself. I sat down next to Master at the end of the table, who sat next to a man twice as tall as him-even more astonishing since Master was nearly 6'5''.

He greeted Master with a handshake and nodded to me as I sat down. Master leaned over at me.

"Listen, idiot apprentice. You're supposed to have human rights on this mission; don't get used to it. And you're going to teach the class for me. I don't know what the hell this 'Dark History' stuff is, so you can do it instead."

"But Master~!" I whined, drawing attention of several teachers and students. Master slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Also, you probably shouldn't call me Master. It'll make people think you're my submissive slave, not my apprentice." I nodded, grinning widely.

"Yes _Master_." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I could feel the hate and rage emanating from Master, and I was enjoying it too much. It was then I noticed several students staring at me. I stared back. One of the students had a scar on his forehead, just like I did, though it was nothing in comparison to mine.

I raised a hand in greeting. They quickly turned away, whispering among themselves.

_What's with them?_ I thought. It was then I felt the curse drawing on my energy and noticed the food that was in front of me. In less than 6 seconds I was asking for more. More appeared. Another 6 seconds passed and I told them to just keep bringing food. Master ate his steak with a fork and knife like nothing crazy was happening to his right, but everyone else at the head table was just staring at me, dropping their forks and food rolling off their tongues in astonishment.

The giant sitting next to Master just laughed.

"You got quite tha' apahtite there!" he said, boisterously. I just continued eating.

"Apprentice, is the curse mark pulling more than usual for some reason?" Master asked quietly, continuing to eat his own meal while sipping wine.

"I dunno." I said between chews. "It feels a bit odd, tingly…but not like we're under attack." Then I felt it. A pain between my thighs that made me drop my fork and knife and the chicken I was holding on my tongue, placing my hands on my stomach and hissing out my mouth. Master raised an eyebrow.

"Is it…" the next few words were implied.

"Yes, obviously you stupid Master." I snapped, the period influencing my words. Master didn't mind. He stood up and picked me up with one arm, holding me like a child.

"If you will excuse me, I believe my _apprentice_," he stressed the word, "is feeling ill. Good evening." He carried me out of the hall up to the hospital wing, where he told me to "be a good girl and change your tampon." I threw curses at him as he left.

My tampon exchanged and the blood-soaked one tossed into a trash bin, I stood up, stretching before I felt another shot of pain from my stomach. I hunched over, holding my belly. My vagina would hurt for the rest of the night, but It wasn't all that much pain considering what I'd been through. I stood up, ignoring the spikes of pain coming from my uterus as I walked out of the hall and back towards the great hall.

Or what I thought was the great hall. I got _lost._ Trying to be resourceful, I asked one of the paintings how to get to the great hall, and it jumped from painting to painting, leading me the way.

When I arrived back at the great hall everyone was leaving. I called out to Master, who was looming over everyone except for the giant behind him.

"Come on, stupid apprentice, I don't care if it's your time of the month," he said, lowering his voice so no one would hear, "but you're teaching my class tomorrow."

I grunted as a spike of pain shot up from my belly. "Not a problem, _Master~._" I said, emphasizing the word so all the students could hear what the implications of it were. Master led me down the hallway to what would be our shared room-my gender was hidden so they decided to bunk us together.

Our room was behind the classroom Master-or, I, actually- would be teaching in. The room contained at least 40 desks, and there was a large desk at the front of the room where two chairs were placed. We ignored this, heading straight for the personal room.

There were two beds, thank god. Master told me to take the one closer to the wall-he wanted to be the front line in case someone attacked, as always. I never asked him about that-he always seems to try and protect me, even though he always throws me into danger.

"I'll take my shower before you-I don't want blood on my feet." He said, taking off his gloves and his jacket, revealing his tight muscles and the only thing he wore underneath all his clothes-a loin cloth. He left me sitting on my bed, looking around the room. There were two desks, parallel to the beds. There was a window large enough for someone to jump out of-convenient if we were attacked.

A few minutes later Master came back and motioned for me to use the bathroom, which I did. I stripped down and pulled the tape off my breasts and the slightly bloody tampon out of my vagina. I entered the shower, taking in the warm water I hadn't felt since the last time I had been in England. I washed my left arm with vigor, trying to get dirt out of the rough skin and claws. The thing was a pain in the ass, even though it held my innocence.

When I stepped out of the shower I walked straight into the room, drying off my hair with the towel. I noticed Master staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He'd never even looked at me naked before, and I doubted he was interested in me, considering all the times he could have taken advantage of me by now.

"Keep warm. We're in England now; it's much colder than Africa." He said, motioning to the clothes he had gotten for me, consisting of what I had worn before I entered the shower with an added bonus-a trench coat, similar to what Master wore but instead of gold borders they were silver, and the jacket was actually just a dark blue, not black.

"Thank you, Master." I said, putting my clothes on and putting on the jacket, which was much warmer than I thought it would be.

"Listen closely apprentice. On this mission, and this mission only, I will allow you to call me Marian. Do you get it?"

"Yes, Master~." I crooned. He sighed, standing up from his bed.

"I'll get first watch for Akuma. You rest. It's your bloody time of the month, anyways." He said, leaving the room.

Master is very bi-polar about his care for me. Whenever we're out in the open where other people can see, he always puts up this mask of hate or indifference around me. But when we're all alone…let me put it this way. One time we were in the tundra, in Patagonia. I was shivering since it was cold, and Master made me sit between his legs on the ground to keep warm. I don't mean he suggested it, he _made_ me. And he held me with one arm around my upper body, his legs curled around the rest of me, and stayed up the entire night with_ Judgement_ in his other hand to defend us against any attackers.

I probably couldn't find a better Master in the world.

Any thoughts?

And before you ask, no, I have no clue what the _fuck_ a period is like because I don't get them. So, I guessed. Hope it's kind of accurate. If not, fuck you.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This ain't my best work. Rip it up all you want, any criticism is welcome. And try to remember; this_**** will****_ become rather voraciously vigorous in the sexual category within the next few chapters. Don't like it, leave. _**

* * *

I woke with a start. The pain in my belly was gone completely, which was good. I opened my eyes to find Master shaking me lightly.

"Wake up, stupid apprentice. You've got a class to teach, and I've got sleep to catch up on." He dragged me out of bed with one arm. I was still dressed in the stuff I had put on last night, and I had fallen asleep in it. I stood up as we reached the door. Master ushered me out into the room and followed behind me, pulling one of the beds out of the room and setting it behind the desk, laying down in it while I sat down on the desk at the front of the room.

I guessed it was mid-day or so. Students began trickling in, talking about things like spells or monster of magic, while I just watched them come in, my arms crossed.

When the seats were filled and I heard a bell toll I stood up off the desk, waving to all the students.

"Good morning, or is it afternoon?" I asked. One girl shot her hand into the air and I pointed to it.

"It's just turned to the afternoon, sir." She said.

"Thank you, miss?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger." I nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Anyways, _Master~_" I said, rubbing my hands on my thighs as I said his title, "Isn't feeling well today. So I'll be teaching in his place." I noticed several students blink at my expression when I said Master, and I noticed some blushing furiously. I grinned.

"Anyways, since he's asleep and he hasn't bothered to come up with a curriculum I'm going to make something up." I said, closing my eyes while I thought of what I could teach them, and then opening them again.

"Who's heard of the Noah?"

No one raised their hands, except for Granger.

"Granger?"

"I've never heard of 'the' Noah, but I know the stories about Noah's Ark. Are they related?" I grinned.

"Very good, Miss Granger. 5 points to whatever house you are." I ignored her expression of surprise. "The Noah are 14 beings of immeasurable, well not quite," I said, smirking, "strength that follow a man known as the Millennium Earl. Who has heard of this Earl?"

Once again, no one raised their hands. I sighed.

"The Millennium Earl's real name is Adam. He is the one who commands the Noah, and creates Akuma."

"Akuma?" Someone asked without raising their hand.

"Akuma. Akuma are machines that wear human skin and hide amongst humans. They become stronger when they kill. No one's heard of these? Pity. Well, this is _dark_ history." I said with a smirk on my face at some of the students horrified expressions.

"An Akuma is created when someone feels great tragedy-meaning, they lose a loved one. If the Earl think's your tragedy is enough, he will appear. He will present you with a metal skeleton, and tell you that he can bring your loved one back to life simply by calling their name. Of course, when they _do_ come back, they are in the form of a metal skeleton, and they are commanded to kill you and wear your skin." The students all had horrified looks on their faces.

"There are people who battle Akuma and the Earl, or, rather, _did._ He was defeated several years ago by the exorcists of the Black Order. But there are still wild Akuma on the loose, and Exorcists still travel the globe to destroy them."

One of the students raised his hand. "Why is this different from History of Magic?" He asked. It was the boy with the scar. I could see now that he wore round glasses on his face, and his scar was so tiny that it was actually hidden by his hair, almost.

"This is different from History of Magic because it is not magical. The things you will learn in this class will be focused on the _darker_ parts of history. The massacres. The slaughters, the coup d'états and the various ways to kill someone and how they developed over time." I said, letting the glee become obvious in my voice. The students just stared.

The bell tolled and class ended. I walked back over to the desk and leaned over it, picking up some papers I wanted to give the class. It was then I heard someone whisper behind me:

"Woah! He's got an ass like a chick!" I blinked, blushed, and turned around paper in hand. I found who had said that instantly, as his mouth was hanging open and he had fallen silent when he realized I had heard.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't make such rude comments." I said, placing the papers on the desk and telling them to pick up a copy. I had forgotten I'd taken off my jacket before class had started-my feminine form was more obvious even though I wore men's attire-the slacks I wore stuck to my skin, showing just how much I _curved._

When the students left I sat down at the desk, sighing. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He was right about your ass, apprentice. If only you could tape that as well." Master said, patting my shoulder before leaving the room.

"I wonder if I could." I asked aloud before giggling at how ridiculous that'd be. I jumped from my chair and decided to roam the castle.

It wasn't long before I'd ended up outside, walking down a path along the castle walls. I saw a shack slightly off the path. Having nothing better to do, I knocked on the door. When it opened I found myself looking up at a very large man, the giant from earlier, Hagrid.

"Wha' can I do fer' you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just wandering about." He grinned behind his beard, stepping aside.

"Come on in, I'll get you a drink." I walked in and the door was closed behind me. He stepped past me and walked over to an icebox which he pulled a bottle of who-knows-what out of. He poured two glasses and set them on the table, which I sat down at and he sat across from me.

"So, you're the man's apprentice, then?" He said, patting the dog next to him.

"Yeah, Master picked me up a long time ago-I've been training under him for quite some time." I said, swirling the foul smelling drink in the cup with my finger.

"Trainin'? Trainin' for what?" Hagrid asked, sipping his drink.

"We're both traveling priests." Hagrid blinked with this information and then let loose a hearty laugh.

"If that man's a priest then I'm a saint!" he cried, pounding a fist on the table. "Say, how'd you like ta go see the Thestrals with me? I've got to feed them or they'll roam off." I nodded, and we exited the shack, walking towards the forest. Hagrid picked up a dead cow along the way and swung it over his shoulder effortlessly.

When we entered the forest he let loose a shrill whistle and these horses appeared from between the trees. They weren't like any horses I'd seen before, though. He tossed the cow to them and they attacked the flesh with sharp teeth.

"They're friendly enough once they've eaten." Hagrid said, nodding. I noticed one of the little colts looking up at me, licking the blood from his lips. I bent over and held out my right hand, which it sniffed. I giggled, rubbing it on the neck with my right hand while I brought my left hand to pat it on the head. As soon as it made contact though, something I hadn't planned happened.

The things head flew off. It exploded. All the thestral's went quiet and stopped eating. One of them stepped forward and sniffed at me. I just sat there with the guts and brain matter of what could have been the cutest thing I'd ever seen on my hands, and Hagrid just stared at what had happened.

"What-what just happened?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes as I reached out and held the dismembered corpse with my right hand. "I don't know!" I screeched. I sobbed and sobbed, clutching the body to my chest. The larger thestral looming over me nudged my head, knocking me over to the ground. It clicked its tongue at me. I looked at it and I noticed its lips were smacking as though it was trying to say something.

_"Leave our forest, Innocent one. Your presence will end us." _It said, telepathically. Hagrid must've heard it too, because he hoisted me up by the collar and brought me out of the forest.

"What the hell happened in there? Why'd you bloody _decapitate_ a baby thestral?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to!" I yelled at him, taking off my left glove. "It's probably my arm! They had a bad reaction to my Innocence!" I said, holding my hand up to his face, the glowing cross shimmering. He just stared.

"Well…I think it's best you don't go near the thestrals." He concluded. "I'd rather you didn't kill another one, even if it wasn't on purpose. And it looks like your Master is coming over here." I looked towards where he was pointing to find Master about twenty feet away.

"Apprentice, Hagrid." He said in greeting. "Apprentice, I'd prefer if you told me where you were going the next time you decide to run off-what's all over you?"

"Thestral brains. I killed one by touching it." I mumbled, tears threatening to come out of my eyes again. He noticed my glove was off and quickly gripped my arm and put the glove back on, eyeing Hagrid with suspicion. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me up into the castle, back to the room.

"Take a shower." He said, standing in the doorway. "I'll see you in the great hall in ten minutes. Don't be late…" he tried to finish, but instead he came over to me as I was entering the bathroom and placed a hand on my shoulder for a moment, staring me in the eyes with his one exposed eye before exiting the room. That was as close to a hug as Master had gotten since that time in the tundra.

I washed the brain matter and guts off my body and exited the shower, applying tape to my chest and putting on a new set of clothes, this time different from my usual. I put on a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of beige slacks. I put my regular boots on after the little elf in our room had cleaned them, and I thanked him for his help.

I put my gloves on and finished with the trench coat, which the little elf had also cleaned. Then I left for the great hall.

Dinner was delicious. I could barely get enough food into my mouth before more appeared-apparently the house elves were learning about my appetite.

"Apprentice-your eye!" Master hissed at me. It was then I got hit with the first searing pain that signified an Akuma within the area. I hissed in pain and dropped my fork, bringing my gloved left hand to my face as the Cog's appeared around my eye.

"Where?" Master asked, dropping his napkin to the table and standing up. I stood up and motioned to the left.

"They're outside the castle; six of them, all level twos." I said, pulling the hand away from my face to reveal it was soaked with blood. I heard the Professors around me gasp. "I can take them-"

"Stay here with everyone else, I can deal with them myself." Master said, pulling _Judgement_ out of his holster within his jacket. He walked out of the great hall with _Judgement_ in one hand and his other tapping his skull mask to cause the skull to envelop his head. It was part of his fighting style-he would confused the Akuma into thinking he was a skull, command them to cluster together, then take them out with a few shots from his gun.

He didn't have to do any of that, though. He could kill them just as easy-but it was more fun this way. I just watched him exit the room, wiping the blood away from my scar with a napkin.

"You alright?" Hagrid asked.

"Fine. Just old wounds." I said, asking for another napkin. The large woman sitting next to Hagrid was eyeing me with disgust, while the man next to her, a man who I knew was headmaster of another school, along with the woman, was just eyeing me like I was a monster.

"You're cursed." He said. I glanced over at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I am. The Pentacle Eye-only one of its kind." I said, brushing off his accusation with a cryptic analogy that he'd never find the answer to. I had come up with the name since the eye had a bloody pentacle over it.

Less than three minutes later Master returned to the room, _Judgement_ smoking and his skull mask back in its dormant state.

"Piece of cake." He said, blowing the barrel of _Judgement_ before sitting down next to me. The cogs had disappeared but the scar still bled a little bit. Master sighed. "Look at me." He said. I did as was ordered and found him wiping the blood off my face with a napkin from the spots I hadn't noticed.

"I won't have an apprentice of mine walking around looking dirty." He murmured, making me smile. He couldn't call me dirty since I was a girl, so he called me dirty other ways. Of course, he then eliminated those ways because, according to him, a woman isn't dirty.

He finished wiping the blood away and turned back to his meal, picking up his knife and fork and letting out a barely audible moan as he tasted the roasted pork before him.

It was then that the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and motioned to the large Goblet of Fire that stood before them.

"Tonight, we shall see who the chosen champions are." He said, and as he spoke the flames of blue turned pink, and a note shot out of the flames.

"Durmstrangs champion is…Viktor Crum!" He said, causing a cheer to come from everyone in the Durmstrang table. The goblet turned pink again and another shot out.

"Hogwarts Champion shall be…Cedric Digory!" Same cheers from Hogwarts.

"And Beauxbatons champion shall be Fleur Delacour!" More cheers. It was suprising, however, when the goblet went pink again. Wasn't it supposed to be just three champions?

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, not believing what he was reading. "Harry Potter?!" He cried. The boy with the scar on his face stood up, his mouth just as open as everyone else's; obviously, he hadn't intended to be a champion, much less put his name in the cup.

But the shock and awe became even worse when the goblet suddenly dazzled again, and turned dark green, another name shooting out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught this one as Harry Potter approached the champions group.

Dumbledore turned around and looked straight at me. I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"Helen Walker." He said. I blinked again and then stood up fast enough to send my name to the wall behind me.

"That's-that's not my name." I said, more focused on keeping my gender secret than the fact I was now bound to compete in a competition for magical kids. Dumbledore just stood there, examining the two notes in his hands.

"Students, Professors, Fellow Headmasters, it appears the goblet is quite temperamental this year." He said, a smile on his face. "Apparently someone with a sense of humor has placed not only the name of a student who is too young to compete into the goblet, but it appears someone has also placed the name of someone who isn't even a student at these three schools." He glanced over at me.

"Helen Walker-"

"That's not my name!" I cried, fists clenched tight, face flushing. "My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Not Helen!" Dumbledore sighed.

"Allen Walker, what is your affiliation?"

"My what?"

"Seeing as this is a competition between schools, what would your school be known as?"

"Just un moment, Albus." The incredibly tall woman said. "Wat iz dis? Hogwats receives anutha' champion but wee do not?"

"Yes!" The other man agreed. "What about my school?"

"I don't know-" Albus was cut off as the goblet turned dark green once again and another name flew out of the cup. Dumbledore caught it.

"The second champion for…Durmstrang?" He glanced back at me and I just turned away. Of course, I couldn't be the second champion for Durmstrang since I was a fucking _female!_

He read the name. Everyone watched as the boy walked to the front of the room and then turned their eyes to me.

"Well, Mr. Walker, it appears you'll be the second champion for Beauxbatons." He said, shrugging. "This case of second champions has never happened before-_obviously,_" he said, eyes twinkling, "there's been a mixup in your placement. Oh well." He shrugged again. I turned to Master. He was just sitting there taking it all in. He looked up to me (I was standing and he was sitting) and shrugged.

"I don't know much about what's going on, but I don't think you have a choice. Apparently you're bound by magic to compete-so compete."

"But _master~!"_ I whined. He raised a hand, silencing me before leaning to whisper in my ear.

"They still think you're a boy-so act like one. You may have been placed as the female school's second champion, but that doesn't mean you're female, does it?"

I nodded, sighing, and walked to the champions group of six students. Fleur, the first champion for my new affiliation, eyed me with curiosity.

"Excuze moi," she said, smiling. "I wood like to speak to youz aftar zee ceremoni." I just nodded-she was the witch, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Short chapter. Warning! There will be sex-ings!_**

* * *

Once the ceremony of placing your wand in the fire-in my case I just stood there awkwardly- was over, I was pulled by my sleeve by the girl from Beauxbatons. She pulled me over to the table filled with girls and she sat me down next to her. The girls all around her started squealing in French at her, and some of it was directed at me.

"Excuze moi," she began again, "but I wood like to introduz myself-I am Fleur Delacour, sixth year at Beauxbatons." She said, expectantly. I swallowed before answering.

"Nice to meet you." I said as politely as I could. "My name is Allen Walker."

"But zee goblet said your name was-"

"That's not my name!" I nearly shouted, face turning red once again. She caught on immediately, her eyes narrowing. She scooted close to me and brought her face close to my ear, breathing into it and whispering something that made my face flush.

"I don't think that's an appropriate topic for discussion." I said, turning away from her. She nodded in response.

"You ah aizah a gurl or you ah gay. I am pat _veela, _if yew was a man yew wood be moi slave now." She said, nodding at me. I turned even brighter pink, but then I realized something-I could use the latter to my advantage. I turned back to her, playing the part of an embarrassed person-which I was.

"_Ano…_I call him my _master_ for a reason." I said, hoping she'd catch on. She did. For the first time in her life, Fleur Delacour turned a bright pink, turning to her meal immediately. The other girls around me started whispering to each other. The one on my left, though, began talking to me in much better English than the rest.

"So how does he treat you in bed?" She asked. I turned to face her. She was attractive, yes, but not nearly as much as Fleur. I stuttered before I answered her _quite_ rude question.

"He likes to dominate me…" I began, casting a glance up towards Master, who I _knew_ was listening to the conversation, as he was staring right at me with his eye narrowed, and his trigger finger tapping against the table in a pattern of six beats again and again. I had no choice but to continue, though. "I like to be tied up, and he whips me." I said, quietly as I could, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He did. I saw him reaching for Judgement and almost pull it out before he stopped himself, cursed, and then pointed a single finger at me and dragged it across his neck. I gulped.

"Oh…" she said. "How big is he?" I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice at her implications, sending another glance towards Master.

He held his hands on the table about a foot apart. I didn't have to be told what he meant by that, nor did he even have to make the motion-I'd seen him.

"Bigger than you'd believe." I said, trying to avoid saying the exact length-which I knew precisely.

"Try me." She said, placing her chin on her hand.

"11 and three quarters inches." I blurted out, quiet as I could. I noticed my master nodding, like I had done the _right thing_ by telling these girls just how endowed he was. He probably wouldn't kill me later, now.

"Ok, you got me-I didn't think he'd be _that_ big." She said, giggling. "Tell me-can you fit the whole thing in there?" I hesitated, looking back at my master. He was expressionless-no help there. I sighed, turning back to the girls.

"Yeah-but my asshole is a gaping hole after he's finished, and it takes a while for all his cum to drip out. He also likes it when I moan, and he loves it when I scream. His favorite thing to do is grab my hair-"I went through the motions, being as graphic as possible. I had the entire section of girls listening to me at this point, and their faces just kept getting redder and redder. "-with candlewax and rope." I concluded.

I looked over at Master. He just had his head in his hands, and if I didn't know better I'd say he was crying over what he'd just been described doing. I would probably _really_ be spanked later tonight. Oh well. The girls stopped asking questions and I was able to eat my dinner in piece.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Voila. Warning; this story contains kinky shit!_**

* * *

"We're gonna keep up appearances, stupid, _stupid_ apprentice." Master said as he woke me up the next morning. He had stayed out the entire night again, insisting I rest even though I was more than prepared to take the shift that night. He hadn't scolded me last night-now I knew why. He had apparently heard _all_ the students whispering about the Dark History teacher and his _pet_. Now we had a mask to keep up. And boy, did he intend to keep it.

He dragged me out of bed and over to his bed, which he then dragged to the closed door of our personal room. He pressed his ear up against the door and nodded.

"The students are coming in." He said, motioning for me to stand up. I did so, and then found myself bending over the bed, my pants being pulled down, and then…

"Master?- Ah!" I cried as he spanked my ass- was _this_ what he meant by keeping up appearances?

"Ah! Hngh!" I cried as he hit my ass again and again. Even as I screamed in pain I could hear the students in the classroom talking about what we were doing.

"Take it!" Master yelled at me, adding to the act.

Eventually, after what seemed like at least ten minutes, Master stopped hitting me. He had taken his gloves off to do it and his hand was twice as red as my ass was. He leaned over me.

"This is what happens when you make up stories like that, stupid, _idiot, __**fool**_ apprentice. Learned your lesson?" He whispered. Then he noticed my face. I was blushing so hard that I turned my face away from him. "Stupid apprentice?" he asked, grabbing my face with his hand and turning my face towards him-revealing my flushed cheeks and my frantic panting; put simply, I had the lewdest face I'd ever had. His eye widened and he stepped back away from me.

"Pu-pu-pu-pull your pants up." He said, quietly, stuttering his mouth off as he pulled his glove on. "I-I'll teach class today-we'll-we'll talk about this later." He said, exiting the room as quick as he could. I'd never heard him stutter before.

Great. Now my Master knows I'm masochistic-though before three minutes ago I didn't even know myself. Why had it felt so good?! It _hurt,_ and yet I was moaning like a little girl, even now, as I shoved my face into his sheets, feeling the cool air of the room sting on my burning ass-cheeks. Just great.

-_slight pov change._

Cross entered the room full of students, shaking his right hand out from hitting his apprentice' ass so long. He looked up at the kids-all of them were whispering and most of them had flushed faces. He coughed, drawing everyone's full attention.

"We'll be continuing with the history of-" A single hand shot into the air. He recognized it as a member of Slytherin, though he didn't know the kid. "What?"

"I didn't know they allowed pedophiles to be Professors." The boy sneered. Cross sighed.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher-see me after class, thank you." The boy's smirk disappeared. "Anyways, we'll be continuing with the history concerning the Millennium Earl-for this, I have a little demonstration for all of you." He was making the lesson up on the spot. Having no clue what else to talk about, he decided to talk about innocence.

"This is _Judgement._ It is **_my_** Innocence." He said, pulling out his massive six shooter. "I am an Exorcist-part of the faction that my-my assistant was talking about yesterday." He cleared his throat. "An Exorcist in the term I'm using is different from a priest banishing demons from possessed people; an exorcist like me uses Innocence to defeat Akuma. Each exorcist has a different Innocence-and there are variations among those types. For instance, _Judgement_ is an equipment type. My assistant uses a parasite type on his arm." He said.

"Innocence is the only thing that can kill an Akuma-magic is useless against them. You'll find all your spells and all your charms-" he stopped talking when the door behind him opened. A still flushed faced Allen stood there, leaning against the doorframe with one hand on his ass.

"What are-" Cross stopped talking when he noticed the blood coming from Allen's face, the cogs over his eye. "Where?" He asked, raising _Judgement._

"I-In the forest; F-four of them, three level ones and-and one level two." He said, having trouble speaking-his throat was thrashed from his screams of pleasure. Cross nodded, turning to go but stopping himself.

"Can you watch the students-or do you want me to dismiss them or-"

"I-I'll watch them. _Ikeh._" Allen waved his arm, motioning for Cross to go. He did.

-_Regular POV_

I watched Cross leave the classroom. My eye was hurting like hell-almost as bad as my ass. I stepped forward, shivering with the pain that spiked up my spine, letting out a grunt as I walked over to the desk and gently, _gently_ sat down. I felt how red my cheeks were, and I felt the blood dripping off my face. I sighed, shuddering as another spike of pain shot up my spine. I looked to the students, wiping my face clean of tears and blood, avoiding getting a finger stuck in the cogs.

"What was he talking to you a-about?" I asked, trying to alleviate the pain in my ass by leaning on one butt cheek for a few moments before switching to the other.

"How he's a pervert and a pedophile!" Malfoy called out again, against better judgment. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fifty points from Slytherin-see me after class." A hand shot up-One of Potter's friends, a boy I didn't know the name of.

"Malfoy is already seeing Professor Marian after class." I smirked.

"You'll see us both…"My grin grew wider, playing along with the scenario, "and maybe you'll join us for…playtime?" I mused, almost laughing out loud at the horrified expression on his face.

"Hell-hell no!" He cried. I raised a hand.

"I'm joking. Honestly though-what was he talking to you about?" Granger's hand shot into the air.

"He was talking to us about Innocence and exorcists-Mr. Walker, are you sure you're alright?" She was talking about how I was hissing out my teeth instead of breathing properly because my ass hurt so much. I just smiled.

"I'm fine. Innocence is used by exorcists to fight Akuma, he said that?" She nodded, along with a bunch of other students. "Master uses equipment type-I use parasite type. I know several other people who use both types-one of them is the Bookman, Lavi, who uses a hammer that grows to the size of a skyscraper. Another is Klaud Nine, an exorcist general who uses a living creature that fights for her made of pure Innocence." I put my head in my hands.

"God, I need a solvent and some painkillers…" I muttered. I looked back up at the students. "Did he tell you how innocence came about?" The students shook their heads. "Well," I began, "Innocence was placed on earth by the Almighty. When the Noah began to run rampant he needed a way to stop them without directly interfering on earth, so he sent the Innocence to earth. The Innocence was the only thing that could be used against the Millennium Earl during the Great Flood, or Three days of Darkness seven thousand years ago. Back then they called it the Crystal of God."

"Innocence can either be beautiful, like the Dark Boots that a dear friend of mine uses, or ugly…like a parasite type." I pulled off my glove, knowing sooner or later I'd be asked to do so and deciding to just get it out of the way. The horrified gasps of the students let me know they were all looking at it.

"Parasite types are the gruesome side of Innocence. One other man I know having parasite-type is akin to a vampire- he has to drink the blood of Akuma to stay alive. I, on the other hand, have a deformed arm, which when activated…" I swung my arm out to the side.

"Innocence-Hetsudo!" I cried. The arm destroyed my sleeve in its growth, turning into a giant silver three fingered claw. My scapula joint lit on green fire and the end of my hand tinted green with the light coming from the cross on the back of my hand. I swung the arm around effortlessly.

"_Kurosu."_ I said, confirming the Innocence had transformed. It hummed in response and I waved it to the students. "This is what Innocence looks like activated. Master's revolver glows bright blue and so do the bullets fired." I lowered my hand placing it on the desk in front of me, easily lifting it above my head. "Innocence can do amazing things." I said, juggling the desk with one hand before setting it back down. I deactivated the arm and then pulled my jacket over the red skin to block it from view.

Master came back into the room wearing his skull mask. It deactivated as he walked over to me. He put _Judgement _ into his jacket and then reached out with one arm, picking me up.

"M-Master!" I cried. He was being careful not to squeeze my ass, though he still had to hold it to carry me. He walked into our room and set me down on the bed, pulling something out of his jacket.

"This'll make it feel better." He said, handing a small vial to me and leaving the room.

_Did he __**really**__ just get me lotion for my ass?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Long chapter. Warning; this story contains sex-ings!_**

The silence was deafening. Neither of us said a word to each other. I sat on my bed and he sat on his, facing each other. My ass felt a lot better thanks to the lotion I had been given.

"Apprentice-"Master began, but shut his mouth, lowering his eyes. Of course, how do you converse when you just broke every rule between a master and apprentice by committing a blatant act of violence that turned to be sexual?

"Apprentice, I shouldn't have done that." He said, holding his voice steady. "The rumors would have died down eventually if neither of us played along-now we don't have a choice but to appear as though we are in a homosexual dominant and submissive relationship." His voice was monotone, analytical. He was shutting out his emotions.

I huffed, turning away from him. "What if we just said I was being punished for something?"

"They'd believe we were trying to cover it up." He said, still monotone. He was so _devoid_ of emotion it made me want to scream.

"What if I reveal the fact I'm a girl?" His eye opened wide.

"No."

"Why not?!" I screamed at him. "Why not?! You can spank my ass as hard as you want, but when I decide to try and get us out of a situation that makes both of us look bad all you can say is 'no'?! Then we'd be better off playing the act out in full!" I silenced myself, blushing. His eye narrowed, examining me.

"You'd…you'd want _that_ again?" He asked, incredulously. I turned a darker shade of pink and cast a glare towards him before putting my head in my hands.

"I-I don't know what to do! At first I was just teasing you-but then Dumbledore said my real name-and the girls at the table knew I was a girl or gay, so, so-"I felt tears running down my cheeks. "So I said we were in a master-slave relationship! And thenwhen you started spanking me, I-I-"

"You enjoyed it." Master said, crossing his arms, his eye now just a slit. I raised my head and looked at him through my fingers before drooping again.

"Y-yeah…I enjoyed it." I said, submitting defeat. I expected him to say something in response, maybe offer me words of comfort…but he stood up.

He stood up and turned around, walked out of the door, and slammed it shut. I fell to my side and sobbed into my pillow until dinner time came, at which point I called for a house elf and asked for food to be brought to my room.

When it did I ate far, far more than usual, even while on a period. When I finally felt full I wiped my lips and cheeks and placed my tear stained face in my pillow.

I woke up. I didn't have anyone shaking me awake, though. I pushed myself off the bed and noticed that Master's hat was on his desk, and a large pile of crumpled papers were in the trash can. I could hear him talking out in the main room: "…the more a piece of Innocence is synchronized the stronger it is…" he continued on and on.

I stood up and held my face-it hurt after crying so much. I walked across the room and picked up Master's hat. He hadn't said a single thing to me I told him I enjoyed…_that._ I dropped his hat in disgust.

Why had I enjoyed that? It's _inhuman_ to enjoy something as humiliating, as painful as that. I walked over to the crumples and crumples of paper in the trash can, pulling a random one out and sitting down on Master's bed.

_What should I tell her? Can I even talk to her without thinking of that? How am I supposed to deal with such a situation-a breach in the Master-Apprentice system?_

I pulled out another note, my eyes widening as I read note after note.

_I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have thought I could get away with such a thing-how am I supposed to tell her?_

"Tell me what?" I asked aloud, just above a whisper. I pulled out another note

_How am I supposed to tell her __**I enjoyed it too?**_

_It's inhuman, unnatural to enjoy causing such humiliation, such pain as that!_

I dropped the note. I dropped the trash can. I pushed myself back onto the bed and brought my legs to my chest. _He enjoyed doing that to me?! What the __**fuck?!**_ _I mean, how could he enjoy that?!_

Then again…how did _I_ enjoy it either? It didn't make any sense for both of us. We were both thinking the same thing-it's inhuman to like something like what we had done. But we did, we both enjoyed it.

I heard footsteps of students leaving the classroom, and the door closing as the last one of them left. I heard a heavy thump-Master had sat down in his chair- and a loud sigh. I stood up, approaching the door, reaching for the door handle-wait, what am I going to say? What am I supposed to do?

We can't just keep silent against each other. We have to work it out. We have to. I reached for the door handle and twisted it, pulling the door opened. I heard a sigh cut off prematurely, and a light cough as Master straightened himself in his chair, still facing towards where the students would be.

"_Ano…_Master, I think we need to talk." I said, walking out of the room slowly. Master just sat there, stock still, eyes straight ahead. "I read the notes in the trash can." I said, hoping to get a reaction from him.

Oh, boy, did I get one. He shot up from his chair, sending it flying to the wall just like I had when Dumbledore called me Helen, turning to face me with a horrified, shocked, surprised, all around astonished look on his face.

"You…read them."

"Yeah."

"Oh." He twitched to the left, then to the right, then he stepped away and began to walk towards the exit of the room, taking the biggest steps he could.

"W-wait!" I called out, raising my left arm with palm out. He froze, mid-step. I stepped into the room, fully. "Um…lock the door." I said, hoping what I was about to do wouldn't end up making me lose any respect my master had for me. To my surprise, he looked over at me, then walked over to the door.

I thought he was going to open it and leave, but instead, he reached out and I heard a 'click'. He turned back and looked at me with that one narrowed eye. I gulped, walking over to his desk and (god, I can't believe I'm doing this) placed my hands on the desk, still looking at him out the corner of my eye, bending over slightly.

"We both enjoy it." I said, my voice cracking with emotion. "I-I don't know why or how-but we do, s-so-"I cut off, silencing myself, pulling my hands off the table, face flushed and hiding my face. It was a terrible idea to begin with, what was I thinking?

I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders though, and nearly jumped before I realized it was Master. Master, who's eye was wide, _wide_ open now. He stared me in the face.

"Let's be inhuman together." He said, his own voice cracking a tiny bit. I blinked. That was what I was gonna say. I blinked again. Master wanted to do this as well. I blinked a few more times, realizations coming with each blink before I blushed deeper red than ever before.

"_U-un._" I agreed, leaning forward tentatively and placing my hands on the desk. I felt a hand slide down from my shoulders and travel along my spine, causing me to shudder. When it reached my ass I jerked forward.

"Ah!" I let out, immediately covering my mouth with my gloved right hand. I found my arm being pulled away from my mouth though.

"Let me hear you moan." I felt tears welling up in my eyes as Master moved my hand towards my own crotch and began to rub it against me as he slid his own hand in my ass-crack.

"Hngh…" I grunted, bending over even more, placing my head on his desk as drool came out of my mouth. I felt sweaty. I felt _dirty._ Dirty like what Master hated. But Master enjoyed this too, so he must not mind the dirt.

I felt him release my hand, which I continued rubbing myself with, and place his giant palm on my chest.

"Ssss…" I hissed as I felt him massage my taped down breasts. It hurt-my nipples were trying to grow as they grew excited but they couldn't. He reached into my shirt and pulled it open with one hand, revealing the tape. He ripped that to shreds with one finger, revealing my c-cup breasts.

He fondled them using both hands, now pressing something _else_ against my behind. I moaned like I never had before-since I hadn't had a sexual experience before now. I felt him strain against my ass, pressing against me so hard that he might burst out of his own pants and break into mine. I'd never felt so invigorated, so climactic. I felt something coming, something I'd never felt before. He leaned over and brought his lips to the nape of my neck. When he bit down…

"Hngh-ah! Ah!" I cried as I felt the first orgasm of my life. All the sensations I was feeling-my clit being rubbed, my ass being ground against, my breasts being fondled and nipples squeezed, and most of all, the bite so strong that it drew blood on my collar bone. For a few moments we stood there, me in lusty pushing back against his straining steel, and him licking the blood off the wound he inflicted.

It was then that we heard a knock at the door. We both froze, instantly.

"Professor Marian? We-we were hoping to ask some questions about exorcism afterclass-it's break time and we know you didn't have a class this period so…" I recognized that voice; it was Hermione!

"_Master! What do we do?" _I whispered. He shrugged, released my breasts, and picked me up with both arms, carrying me into the personal room and laying me on the bed.

"We'll talk later. Clean up-I'll deal with the kids." He left the room, locking the door behind him. I pushed myself up, examining myself. My entire body was soaked with sweat-my underwear felt soaked with juices from my-my, oh my god, I just had my first orgasm and it was with _Master! _ My breasts were fully exposed and sweaty-I could feel my face still flushed with blood-and most importantly and most erotically, I was still twitching from cumming so hard.

"Mmm…_Master~…_" I said to myself before I clasped my hand over my mouth. Did I _really_ just do that? Since when was I so submissive? Since _when?_

I got off the bed and stripped down. I'd need new tape-I called a house elf after I showered, asking both for tape and for a bandage-the bite Master had given me was quite…big. The house elf came back with what I required.

"Thank you, Pally."

"Not a problem, Mistress Walker!" I held up a hand to stop the house elf from leaving.

"Pally, please, tell yourself _and_ the rest of the elves-called me Master Walker, not Mistress." I bent over towards him. "It's a secret." I said, winking one eye. The little things eyes blew up to the size of dinner plates and he nodded.

"I sees, _Mister_ Walker, I'll tell the others, yes I will…" It muttered, disappearing without a moment's notice. I brought the tape to my exposed chest after pulling on some new underwear-I didn't wear panties, I wore boxer briefs-and pants, and began the process of taping down my breasts. It was a horrifyingly tedious and arduous job, one that took concentration and dexterity, and patience.

If I messed up and let go of the tape for any reason, the whole thing fell apart. That was what happened when Master walked in. It wasn't the fact it was Master, nor that we had just done…_that…_ but rather the sound of the door clicking made me lose my concentration and let go of the tape.

"Fuckin'…" I muttered, bending over and picking up the tape, ready to do it again when I found Master taking the tape from my hands.

"Turn around, I'll do it for you." I did as I was told. His big hands reached out from under my arms and placed the tape on my left breast-I involuntarily jerked upwards with the contact, but restrained myself after that.

It was an odd situation. Sort of like what happened in the tundra…but even more affectionate. We stood there in silence as he finished taping them down.

"Stupid apprentice-you can't even tape down your own breasts right." I turned to yell at him but found his face with a soft smile on his lips. My mouth fell open as I stared at him, finding arms wrapping around my body and bringing me close to his-

"Mph." I let out as he brought his lips to mine. I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what was happening or how to deal with it. Incidentally, I let my teeth open up and found a tongue invading my mouth. I felt hot-burning up as I brought my tongue against his, tasting him. I felt him squeeze my ass and I, once again, jerked upward at the contact.

When he pulled back he still had the soft smile on his face and I just had my mouth open and tongue hanging limply, a bit of saliva dripping off onto my chin.

"Get dressed. Dinner will be starting soon." He said, releasing me. I nodded as he sat down on his bed and leaned backwards, lying down with only his feet touching the floor. I picked up the shirt on my bed and brought it over my head. I kept casting my gaze over to him while I finished getting dressed.

He stood up and walked out of the door, expecting me to follow. I did, and we walked out of the room together, heading for dinner.

* * *

**_Thoughts? Questions?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm loving the positive feedback. Warning! This story contains a whole lot of sex-ings.  
**_

_**z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan-Honestly, I don't mind putting what you write in the translator. It's fun trying to figure out what you said. Thanks for your reviews-they mean a lot to me.**_

_**SilverWolf442-I'm not gonna delete it. But the thing is, I'm just uploading what I wrote over a few months ago. This isn't written two chapters a day, it's just uploaded like that. **_

_**And no, the story isn't actually 'finished.' I dropped it, working on several other stories, some of which are uploaded and others that aren't fanfiction. Depending on how many people read it I might take the time to finish it, but probably not.**_

* * *

_The same time, twenty minutes ago, 3__rd__ person focusing on Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

"Hermione-Mione!" Harry said, trying to get her attention. She was hopelessly pacing around the common room. "Hermione, what is it that's got you so riled up?" She stopped pacing.

"Did you see the shape Mr. Walker was in yesterday? What if-what if Professor Marian is keeping him against his will?"

"You don't actually believe all that stuff, do you Hermione?" Ron asked from halfway across the common room. "I mean…that'd just be too unreal, right?"

"You heard the screams coming from their room when we entered the class room-you heard Professor Marian yelling for-for," She silenced herself, turning away, then turning back to them.

"I want to get to the bottom of this-and set Mr. Walker free." She said, determined.

"Hermione!" Both Harry and Ron called after her as she exited the common room. They followed after her.

"Hermione, where are we going?"

"To Professor Marian's room, of course."

"Hermione you can't just go up and ask him if he's forcing Mr. Walker to have sex with him!" Harry said, disbelieving of her plan.

"I'm not going to-we'll just eavesdrop." Both Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Hermione, I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"It's not like that ever stopped either of you before." Hermione said, pulling one of the listening devices Fred and George had created from her pocket as they approached Professor Marian's door. "Now, we'll just listen to what they're saying and-"Hermione was cut off as she heard a _moan_ from inside.

The trio stared at each other for a moment before gently placing the listening device on the door, amplifying every sound in the room to the three tubes that they held to their ears.

"Ah! Ah!" They heard frantic panting and moaning.

"That's Mr. Walker!" Harry whispered.

"He sounds like a girl." Ron commented. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. "You know, he really does…" they agreed. They listened for a few more moments. The screams reached their climax and they heard a grunting squeal signaling _someone_ just got off on the best side of the bed possible.

Hermione had heard enough. She pulled the listening device off, shoved it in her pocket, and knocked on the door as hard as she could. All noises coming from inside cut off abruptly.

"Professor Marian? We-we were hoping to ask some questions about exorcism afterclass-it's break time and we know you didn't have a class this period so…" They heard whispering inside and then a door opening and shutting. Someone sighed, grunted, and then footsteps were heard near the door.

It swung open and Professor Marian stood in the doorway.

"I don't do extra-lessons. If you've got questions you should ask them during class." He said, trying to close the door back but finding Hermione standing in the way-he didn't want to just slam the door into her face.

"We didn't actually have questions about exorcism, Professor, we were wondering about-um-how, how did Mr. Walker's name get into the goblet? Did you put it in?" She asked.

Cross blinked his one exposed eye and brought a hand to his chin, scratching his soul patch.

"You know, I haven't thought about it. No, I didn't put it in…but someone who wants him to get hurt did. I wouldn't let him compete if I could help it." Harry stepped forward.

"Professor Hagrid said he would be showing me something pertaining to the First Task-the one that happens this weekend-he said he'd show me something that would give me a good hint what I was facing tomorrow night in the forest. I-I could take Mr. Walker with me, if you like." He stared up at the massive figure of Cross Marian for a few moments, hoping the man didn't somehow kill him by staring down at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter; I believe that would be very helpful." Cross said, a thin smile on his lips. "Excuse me; I must attend to some matters of utmost importance-see you at dinner." He said, closing the door and locking it once again.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there for a moment. Ron just looked at the two of them.

"So you've learned what? Cross didn't put the name in the cup, and now you're gonna help Mr. Walker for no good reason, and you've confirmed that Mr. Walker is Professor Marian's bi-" Ron was cut off as Hermione slapped a hand onto his mouth.

"Be quiet. He can probably still hear us. Let's head back to the common room."

* * *

**_Short chapter, I know. The next one's a bit longer. This is a vital bit of the story, though._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Lo and Behold! You'll enjoy this chapter a _****lot.****_ Warning! This story contains a whole lot of sex-ings._**

We walked down the halls, myself following Master. I would get lost when I walked across a room; it was a good thing I had Master to guide me.

We approached the great hall and found the doors open, as they would be during dinner. Walking in I noticed the silence that had fallen on the students as we entered. Master walked two paces in front of me and I followed from behind, both of our jackets wafting slightly with the movement.

I sat down next to him at the head table. I could hear several of the Professor whispering, excluding Hagrid of course, who was busy devouring three sets of ribs.

_"He's abusing his assistant."_

_"How do you know he's abusing him?"_

_"Did you hear those screams? I heard them from my classroom two floors down!"_

_"Mr. Walker screams like a _girl." Someone said. I felt my face blushing harder and harder as I heard rumor after rumor. When food appeared I dug in, trying to distract myself.

"It wud appeer az doh zee profezzors aht Hogwats ah quite pehvehted." The tall woman sitting next to Hagrid said, loud enough for the entire head table to hear, and several of the students nearby.

"Oh, don't make fun of Snape." Master said. I couldn't help but giggle. Snape just frowned deeper than usual.

"I waz talking abut _you,_ _mizur Marian._" She said, hoity toity accent lofting as she spoke my Master's name. Master just sipped at his wine.

"Well, can't say you're wrong." He said.

_What?!_

"M-Master-" I tried to interrupt.

"I mean, I've always had a bad habit of being a womanizer. I'd bring home woman after woman after woman for weeks on end before I found my apprentice."

"Iz dat vat dey call a _slave?_" she asked. I felt my own anger rising.

"No, an apprentice is an apprentice-someone who I teach how to live, how to fight, how to be polite-what, do you treat _your_ apprentices like slaves? You French are so odd." The woman's face contorted with fury.

"Ah vill hav yew no dat my skeewl-"

"Is full of lesbians." Master said, cutting her off. I let loose a giggle once more, unfortunately causing the attention of the woman to focus on me.

"Be quiet, vorthless-" She was silenced as Master stood up, placed a hand on Hagrid's chest, tilting him back, and pulled _Judgement_ out of his jacket, pointing it at the woman.

"I _dare_ you to complete that sentence. Go on. Tell me how worthless my apprentice is. I _fucking __**dare**_ you." _Judgement _began to glow blue. I had stopped giggling. Great, now Master was going to kill someone and I was an indirect cause of it. Couldn't have that happening, could I?

"Master, don't kill her, please?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm. "We don't want to cause an incident." _Judgement _stopped glowing, and he lowered the revolver.

"You're lucky-if I didn't have enough sense to listen to my idiot apprentice you'd be missing your head." He sat down, tucking _Judgement_ into his robes and continuing to eat. The woman looked like she'd just seen a ghost-though she did on a regular basis.

I sighed. "_Thank you, Master."_ I whispered, picking up my fork and continuing to eat myself. He didn't say anything back.

_Quick POV change-students_

The students watched the exchange with interest; apparently Professor Marian and Mr. Walker were much closer than assistant and Professor. Apprentice? That was unexpected-but then what was all the screaming that everyone in the class heard yesterday? And why was Mr. Walker walking around like his ass had been broken?

_Regular POV-Allen_

When dinner was finished I stood up, following Master out of the room. We filed out along with everyone else; though we had a different destination.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you." Master said as we walked down the halls. "Potter says he'll take you to see what the first task is tomorrow night-Hagrid is apparently showing him. I'm going with you, of course, since I'm twice as interested as you are." I sighed.

"Alright." He opened the door of the classroom and we walked in. The clicking of the lock didn't pass over my ears. But Master didn't come at me and try to-um-_do_ things. He walked back to the room and took off his clothes, entering the bathroom. I watched him from the doorway.

He was _ripped._

I walked over to my own bed, thinking about the day's events. I had sex-or…actually, I hadn't had sex with my Master. We sort of…made out? I think that's the closest description of what we did, though it was a whole lot more than just making out.

I shuddered as I thought about the pleasure of that orgasm. When Master bit me I…mmm…felt _good._ I bent over the bed, making the sheets up. Then something hit me.

I had orgasmed earlier, sure, but Master hadn't even pulled his…his _thing _out. What about him? Shouldn't…shouldn't he get, um, _release_ too? I mean, if I thought about it, it was kind of my duty as an apprentice and I guess, I suppose, I _assume_, as a-ahem- _lover_- that I was supposed to provide him with a release as well.

But what could I do? I couldn't very well just pull of my pants and say "fuck me!"-actually I could, but I haven't fallen so far to do something like that. As I ran these thoughts through my head Master came out of the bathroom. He wore only a towel around his waist, and as I sat down on my bed, looking away from him, he laid down on his on his back, feet on the floor.

He sighed before speaking. "That damn Beauxbaton lady is a skank…" he muttered. I gathered my courage and cast a glance over at him. He was still soaked in water-his abs were exposed and he was rubbing them with one hand like a washboard. The other hand was above his head, stretching out. His eyes were closed.

I gathered even more courage, more than I knew I had. I stood up. I walked across the room over to him. He opened his eye and looked up at me, tilting his head forward.

"What're you-" He opened his eye wide as I, oh god I can't believe I'm doing this, got down on my knees between his legs. His legs were fully off the bed, and his crotch was _just _on the bed. I reached forward with my gloved left hand and pulled off the towel, exposing-_woah,_ that never gets old.

It was already huge. I guessed at least 7 or so inches long, even before I pulled the glove off my right hand and gripped the shaft. I kept my left hands glove on as I didn't want to cause him pain-only pleasure. But I found my hands being taken away from his dick, held away as he sat up, placing one hand on my shoulder.

"Wh-what in the hell are you _doing?_" He asked, for one of the few times in his life allowing his cheeks to turn the slightest of pinks. He released my hands and I brought them together, looking away.

"_Ano…_I-I got my release earlier but you didn't, so I was gonna…gonna make up for it." I said, glancing back at him. His eye narrowed and he grabbed my hands.

"My my, such a willing apprentice." He said, putting my hands on his shaft once again, finding it had grown at least two inches since I had touched it. "Use your mouth."

I just stroked him for a few moments before what he said hit me like a truck.

"My-my mouth?!" I squealed.

"Yes." He said, staring me in the face. "Use your mouth. It feels good, so do it." I hesitated for a moment. Master was really acting bi-polar about his whole "I hate dirty things" motto. Wouldn't it be dirty to do this? But he had asked for it, so…

I stuck my tongue out and placed it at the bottom of his shaft, just where it attached to the massive sack beneath it. Slowly, the twitches of flesh beneath my tongue not escaping my attention, I dragged my tongue up to the head of his dick. He let out a hiss of air.

"You sure you haven't done this before behind my back, apprentice?" He asked his entire body twitching as I cradled his balls with my left hand. I paused in my licking.

"You're my first." I said, voice confident. I was the maestro right now-I had to be confident. I was controlling the situation, the one who had come up with this idea in the first place, I had to stay cool. But it was funny: Soon as I said I was his 'first' the thing just sprung to maximum length instantly-full 11 and ¾ inches right there.

I turned my head sideways and gently,_ gently_, scraped my teeth along the giant veins under his cock. I smooched the large ridge that ran along the entire length, traveling up to the very head, where, for the first time, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and began to bob up and down on the tip.

His moans were perhaps the most musical thing I'd heard in my life. They were more like groans and grunts, but some of them were almost whinny's from a horse. I felt a hand placed on the back of my head pressing me down onto the penis. With a sudden shove I found the thing tapping against the back of my throat and traveling a few inches down my esophagus. When I was let up after I squeezed his balls so tight I might have broken them, I threw myself off and took a few gasps of air.

"S-sorry, I couldn't control myself." He said, scratching his head with the other hand. I gasped for a few more seconds before I started stroking him at a fever pitch. He hadn't shaved anything around his genitals; including his ball sack. I brought my lips into the hairy mass and wrapped my mouth about one of his balls, sucking on it. I could feel his dick getting hotter and hotter, like it would explode any moment.

I brought my head back up and began to suck on it again, this time forcing _myself_ to get the thing into my throat just like he had. It was then I heard him groan like I never had before, and a stream of liquid heat shot down my throat, straight to my stomach. I felt even more of the stuff spewing out of his dick as I pulled it out of my throat. There was so much of it that it filled my mouth. I was about to spit the stuff out, but master placed a finger on my lips.

"Swallow it all-your Master's precious seed." My eyes went wide. He was-he was fucking role-playing this shit! But, nonetheless…

I gulped and gulped, the stuff traveling down my throat and heating my body like I was eating a furnace. I panted when I got all of it down and my mouth fell open. I never wanted to have something shoved down my throat like that again, ever…though if it was Master I wouldn't mind as much.

Master held my chin and made me hold still as he brought his face close to mine. I felt his tongue shoot past my teeth and squirm in my mouth, his saliva mixing with his seed and with my own spittle. I moaned as I began running out of air. He released me, licking his lips.

"Good job, Helen."

My mouth just let out a stream of drool-my eyes just widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You-you-you-"

"Hush." He said, silencing me. He stood up, his still hard dick now lying on my forehead as I stared up at his balls. "Next time I want you to use your breasts." He said, as though that was the simplest request in the world. I flushed scarlet as I watched him pull on a pair of pants.

"Sleep tight, apprentice." He said, reverting to my title. I pouted as I walked over to my bed, and he walked to his, pulling the sheets over himself. I entered my own after taking off my clothes-I slept naked except for my boxer briefs.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking of many more things I could do with Master.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Oh, I bet you did._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Love the reactions to the last chapter. I think you'll like this one-we get to see some unexpected stuff. Warning! This story contains sex-ings!_**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, my left eye searing like someone had stabbed me with a hot coal. The cogs were spinning.

"West; three level ones." I said, reciting the information. I glanced over at Master, who was passed out. He had been taking care of this for these past two days-it was my turn. I got up quickly, dressing as fast I could, not bothering to strap down my chest.

I opened the window and jumped out, landing on the ground several stories below with a crunch of the ground beneath me. I had been raised an exorcist-you think the earth would be stronger than me? Psh.

I ran towards the Akuma, activating my innocence. My massive silver arm shot out of my sleeve. I leaped forward, crushing one of the Akuma in my grip while smacking it against another one. Both of them exploded with the impact. The third sent out its bullets and I had to dodge them for a few moments before I had an opening. With one deft strike my arm was brought down, slamming the Akuma to the ground, causing it to blow up in a smoky explosion.

I walked away from the fight with my arm still activate, double checking my eye to see if there were any more Akuma around. There weren't.

Climbing up the castle was easy with my activated innocence. I reached the window in a few moments and climbed in, deactivating the arm. Master was still asleep, though he had brought the blankets tighter around himself-I had left the window open and it was cold outside. I closed the window and after a moment's thought took the spare blankets at the foot of Master's bed and threw them over him, hopefully providing him an additional layer of warmth. He stopped clutching the blankets.

I took off my clothes, whispering for a house elf.

"Pally, could you fix up these clothes, and could you also…" I blushed at what I was asking. "Could you also find me some women's underwear to wear?" The little elf nodded, disappearing. He'd be back by morning. I sighed, getting into bed. It was only about 3AM, anyways.

I woke up with Cross shaking me, however lightly.

"Wake up, apprentice. It's time for class." He was fully dressed already, including the top-hat. I got out of bed, feeling his eyes trace the outlines of my body. I walked over to the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed and reached out to pick them up before I found myself spun around and my face examined by Master.

"There was an Akuma attack in the middle of the night and you didn't wake me?" he asked, noticing the patch of red on my face that I hadn't wiped off.

"I didn't think you'd be needed-it was just three level ones, I could take care of them easily." He held me for a moment longer then released me.

"I know you could." He said with a slight smile on his face. "Get dressed. Students are already entering the classroom."

I examined the clothes Pally had gotten for me-finding that there was a pair of black panties at the bottom of the pile I glanced at the door which Master was standing by. He was staring straight at me, and what I was holding with both my hands.

"Are those-"

"Yes." I said, cutting him off, blushing furiously.

"My my, aren't we quite the young lady." He whispered, too quiet for anyone outside the room to hear. "I'll start class. Take your time, apprentice." He exited the room and left me to pull my panties up my legs.

I taped around my chest and then put on my clothes-this time a slightly different outfit. Instead of the usual red piece of string tying my collar put on a gray dress shirt and tied it with a striped red tie. I pulled on a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, and then pulled on a black vest, putting the tie into it. I put on my gloves and picked up the black blazer from the pile and put it on as well before I exited the room.

The students were all sitting down as usual, and Master was explaining how he fought Tyki Mikk.

"See, the bullets that _Judgement_ fires won't stop moving till they finally hit their target-so it was pointless that he try and deflect them." Master noticed I entered the room.

"Allen here can use his Innocence in far more ways that just a giant metal arm, though, can't you? Give an explanation, would you, apprentice?" He said, motioning for me to step forward as he sat down at his desk, leaning his head on his hand.

I stepped forward, pulling my blazer off as not to rip it to shreds. I pulled off my glove, revealing the red deformed flesh.

"Innocence…Crown Clown!" I cried, causing my regressed innocence to activate fully. Since the battle with the Earl it had regressed back to its first state. I could reawaken it easily, though. The hand turned solid black and the wrist grew segmented. A glowing green cross stood out on the back of the hand.

"Hatsudo." I mumbled. I was suddenly wearing a cloak of whitest white, and my hair was suddenly spiking out in all directions.. The hand turned into the large set of claws that it did when activated. There were other changes, but none of them were visible at the moment.

"My innocence can be used in its original state, a giant metal arm, a large gatling gun, or in this state. It can also transform into-" A grunt from master silenced me.

"Into what?" Someone asked.

"Something really amazing." I said, smiling lightly. I flicked the claws and cloak. "Crown belt!"

Streams of white light shot out from the cloak and swarmed around the room, picking up students books and stacking them in a pile in front of me with perfect precision. "Crown Belt can be used to restrain Akuma. It can also have other practical uses, such as stealing books." I said, smiling sweetly.

It was then I noticed three sets of eyes upon me, stronger and with more intent than the rest of the students, specifically, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I stood there for a moment before transforming my arm back to normal, though awakened state. I pulled my glove back on.

"Questions?" Hermione's hand shot into the air instantly.

"Are you going to use this ability when you compete in the tournament or will you be using magic?" I tilted my head at the question.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe I can _use_ magic." This got several gasps from the crowd of students. Malfoy nearly stood up but held himself back.

"So what's your heritage, then, huh? You a squib? Or a muggle? Or what?" He sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes, then closed them, a foxy grin on my face.

"I don't know. I can't remember much about them other than them kicking me to the curb when I was barely two months old. Mr. Malfoy, why don't you see me after class?" The room fell silent. Draco opened his mouth and closed it, like a fish would. Class ended a few moments later, everyone leaving except for Draco.

I walked up to his desk, pulling my glove tight onto my hand so it would fully cover the black skin beneath it. I looked up from my glove to Draco, who just sat still as a rock, almost like Master when I tried talking to him again.

"Mr. Malfoy, you realize asking about someone's parents without knowing their history is quite rude, correct?" He nodded in response, a slight pinkness on his face. "I hope you'll take that to heart. Off you go." He stood up, picking up his bags and approached the door. I turned around to walk over to Master and start up a conversation, but I stopped when I heard a voice from behind:

"I don't take advice from faggots!" And then the door slammed shut, Malfoy exiting the room. I was speechless, but Master wasn't.

"A hundred points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher." He muttered, standing up from his desk and walking over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "It's alright, apprentice." He said, reassuringly.

I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Here I was, a woman, disguised as a man, being insulted by someone at least four years younger than me for something I wasn't-and I couldn't do anything about it. I gripped Master's shirt with my hands and squeezed the material, pulling him towards me and placing my head on his chest. It was warm-like a bonfire.

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me and squeeze me tight-though he didn't hesitate either when the door flew open and Professor McGonagall walked into the room. He instantly loosened his tight grip on me, but didn't take his hands off me.

"You require something, Professor?" He asked, ignoring the way McGonagall was raising an eyebrow at what we were doing.

"No, I don't require anything. I'd just like to let you know that there's a boggart loose and none of us can find it." Master patted my back, looking down at me.

"What's a boggart?" He asked, not looking at the Headmistress. She answered anyways.

"A creature that transforms itself into your greatest fear- considering neither of you use magic, you'll probably have a tough time dealing with it if it shows up. Please, keep an eye out." She left the room, closing the door behind her. I held onto Master's shirt a few moments longer before I let go, moving away slightly so I could bring my arm up and wipe my eyes.

"Let's head to dinner, come on." He said, lightly patting me on the back and ushering me forward.

When we entered the hall we found it the same dinner set up as the night before, except this time the other headmaster from Durmstrang sat in Hagrids chair, who had moved a seat to to the left. Master sat down next to him as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"So, Professor Marian…What iz your speculation on how your 'apprentice's' name got into the goblet?" He asked, in much better English than the Frenchwoman. Master picked up his fork and knife.

"I have no idea, though I speculate that someone wants him to get hurt. You wouldn't happen to know who would want such a thing, would you?" He asked, sending a rather sinister wave of killing intent off his body in the direction of the man, who blatantly ignored it.

"I don't care to speculate, Professor, I care to know _facts._ The first task is coming up-have you prepared him for the rigorous competition?"

"He'll be ready. What about your two champions?"

"Oh, they're juzt fine." He said, nodding, a big grin on his bearded face. I wanted to slap him for some reason, even though he hadn't be all that rude, only insinuating things that weren't true.

When dinner was finished Master stopped me from exiting the hall. Everyone else left besides Hagrid, who just sat in his seat watching the final student trickle out of the room, and the last Professor enter one of the back doors.

"Come on, then." He said, standing up and dropping his napkin on his plate. He led us out of the room and to his shack. We found Harry already there. He seemed troubled.

"You alright?" I asked, touching him on the arm lightly. He looked up at me from the spot he had been staring at on the ground.

"I didn't find out about this opportunity in the best way I could." He said, unnaturally cryptic for a 14 year old. We followed Hagrid into the forest after he lit a lantern. Master followed us from behind, always within a few feet of me. Harry walked side by side with Hagrid.

Suddenly there was brightness beyond the trees. As we approached I gasped. A massive reptile was spewing flames out of its mouth, lighting everything in its path on fire. There were other giant reptiles as well; all of them in cages and facing different directions so the flames or whatever they shot out of their mouth wouldn't hit each other.

"Dragons!" Harry exclaimed. Hagrid nodded.

"Aye. That'll be the firs' task-fight a dragon. Not kill it, of course-you'll have to deal with the dragon as you deal with the real task.

"And the real task is?" I asked from behind. He just smiled at me.

"It wouldn't do good to tell you _everything_, would it?" A shot of fire narrowly missed his beard. "Woah." He said, waving the air in front of his face. "That Hungarian Horntail is a nasty sucker."

He led us back out of the forest and insisted that one of us took Harry back to his common room.

"I'll take him, Master. I'd like to see what it looks like." He seemed to wait a moment before nodding.

"If an Akuma comes within range, ask one of the paintings and come find me before you go off and deal with it. I expect you in our rooms within the next hour." He walked off to the side, intending to lap around the castle. I watched him go before following Harry to his common room.

We walked up several flights of shifting stairs that swung from side to side, picking where they would connect randomly. Soon enough we reached a painting of a lady larger than most.

"This is the Gryffindor common room." Harry said, stepping forward to the painting. "Bravery." The painting nodded and the door swung open. I followed Harry inside.

The place was warm; a large fire burned across the room, heating the place up. I noticed other students still awake, most notably Hermione and Ronald. Hermione waved in greeting and walked over to us while Ronald grunted and walked up to his dorm room.

"Hey there, Miss Granger." I said, smiling before I frowned after Ron. "What's with your friend?"

"He's being a git."

"A what?"

"A pain in the arse."

"Oh, right." I said, nodding at her terminology. "So this is the common room?" I asked stepping forward to examine the couch that lay in the middle of the room.

"Yeah; the fourth year dormitories. Do you want to come and see my room, Mr. Walker?" Harry asked. I nodded, following him up the stairs to the boys dorm. A few beds lay in the room, each holding a sleeping child, excluding Ronald, who was just getting into bed. Harry stared at him for a few moments before he huffed, forgetting about me and entering his own bed.

I walked back down to the common room to find Hermione sitting on the couch with a book.

"What's that?" I asked, plopping down next to her, one hand encircling her from the back of the couch. She didn't say anything for a moment-I looked at her face to find she was _blushing?_

She was **_blushing._** Couldn't wait to tell Master about this, indeed. "Hermione?" I pried.

"It-it's the _History of Gryffindor House_. I like to read it since it has some…interesting stories." She said, looking up at my face. I blinked. She was blushing furiously. Was-was this what I looked like to Master? Jeez.

At least I wasn't spanking her.

"Um…Mr. Walker?" She said, apparently wanting to ask me something.

"Hmm?" I acknowledged, pulling the book out of her hands to read the page she was on.

"Is Professor Marian abusing you?" I froze.

I froze, snapped the book shut, and dropped it to the floor, turning to look her in the eyes. I grabbed her by the ears and pressed her forehead to mine.

"Listen to me very, _very_ carefully, Hermione Granger." I said, ignoring her squeals. "My relationship with my Master is one hundred percent consensual, and I don't like it when other people assume otherwise. Are we clear?" She nodded as much as she could with her forehead against mine, and I released her ears.

She huddled herself a little bit away from me with her legs pressed against her chest. Then she asked another question:

"Do-do you like what he does to you? I mean-the, the _hitting_ part." She croaked, her face turned away.

Oh, oh my. I think I've discovered why she was blushing-it wasn't my obvious male appearance that made her near-orgasm simply by being near me, no, lo and behold it was the masochistic nature of my relationship. And based on the way she was acting, she was either curious or she was masochistic herself.

"I _love_ it." I whispered into her ear, causing her to squirm away from me. I moved closer to her and nearly placed my lips on her ear, even though she was still squirming away. "I love it when he _violates _me, when he _spanks_ me, when he ties me up and _shoves his-" _She stood up and walked away from the couch a few feet before stopping and turning back, her face as red as the fire across the room.

"I-I um-"

"You want that as well, don't you?" I said, putting my hand on my chin, propping myself up on the arm of the couch. She nodded after a moment. "Well, I didn't know I wanted it either until he punished me for spreading the rumor around. You'd do well to find someone who doesn't just want to hurt you, Hermione Granger, but to find someone who loves you." I said, standing up, when the realization of my words hit me.

_Someone who doesn't just want to hurt you…but someone who loves you._

**_Does Master love me?_**

* * *

**_Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Please, review; much appreciated. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Warning; this story contains sex-ings!_**

* * *

I walked towards the room, following the instructions of the paintings to find my way, the thoughts I had stumbled upon in the common room still floating around my brain;

Does Master love me?

I opened the classroom door to find Master sitting at his desk, head propped up on his hand while Timcampy flew circles around his head. I hadn't seen the little golem for a while-not since we had arrived here in the first place. Perhaps Master sent him to deliver a message, or something.

"You're back." He said, standing up. "Time for bed-you've got a date with a dragon in two days." He continued, turning and walking into the personal room. I hesitated and then clicked the door, locking it before entering the room after him. It was then I found a sight I didn't want to see.

I saw myself on the ground-dead, dismembered. Master had fallen to his knees at the sight.

"Master!" I cried out, running over to him and pulling him back to reality. He shook his head when he saw me, eye wide open and mouth loose. He grabbed me and held me close. It was then that I felt something _changing_ behind me. My dead body on the floor behind me shifted-I didn't know into what since I was busy hugging my Master at the moment-but I sure as hell knew when I heard the thing speak.

"I don't love you." It said in Master's voice. I pushed myself off of Master, turning to face one identical to the real one, just standing there. "I only want to hurt you-It's fun for me. I love making you squeal-but I have no feelings for you. You're nothing but my lowly apprentice; expendable, worthless. I could find a woman twice as amazing in bed as you are and four times as willing in a heartbeat. I hate-" The thing was silenced as a gunshot rang out. _Judgement _rested on my shoulder, barrel smoking. Master was still on his knees behind me, though that meant his head was level with mine.

For a few moments there was silence; _Judgement _stopped glowing and Master pulled it off my shoulder-at which point I turned around and body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Apprent-oof!" He yelped as I pinned him to the ground with my full body weight on his chest, wringing his shirt in my hands.

"Do you really hate me? Am I really so worthless? Am I only a fuck-toy?" I asked, muttering even more under my breath. Master opened his eyes wide, dropping _Judgement _to the floor and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me so tight one of my ribs felt like it would break.

"Helen, I love you."

_I love you. _The words registered in my mind and I stopped squirming, now all movement frozen except for the slow tilt of my head up to my Master's face. He was blushing. _Blushing,_ I declare!

"You-You-" I stuttered, unable to get any words out as tears started falling from my eyes as I planted my face in his chest, silently weeping.

He held me for a few minutes, lying on the floor. His death-grip loosened a bit. So much so that as soon as I had calmed enough I lurched forward and shoved my lips against his, surprising him for the second time that night. Before I could even think about speculating an attack with my tongue I found myself off the floor and flipped onto his bed. His tongue was deep in my mouth-almost reaching my tonsils.

When we finally separated I hissed as he brought a gloved hand in between my legs, rubbing my thighs. His other hand pulled my vest off and opened up my shirt, then tore through the binding once again. I let out a shriek of pleasure as he brought his lips from mine to my nipple, groaning as he gently bit on the tip. He took off his gloves and brought one finger to my mouth.

"Suck on it." I did, twice as hard as I had with his dick. I felt him unbuttoning my entire shirt and then he used both hands to take it off, then turning to my pants.

"M-master~!" I wailed as he unzipped the slacks while nibbling my stomach. As he pulled the pants off of me and tossed my shoes to the wall he pulled off all his clothes in record time: two seconds.

He pulled a small plastic ring from his pants pocket and told me to put it on his dick with my mouth. I held the tiny thing in my hands, putting it on the head of his cock before I put my mouth on it and pushed the ring back with my lips, groaning as the tip of his dick tapped against the back of my throat. I did the rest with my hands, not wanting to choke. He sighed, then pulled the condom back to where it was before I used my hands.

"I said use your mouth." He said in a commanding tone. I gazed up at him. He was starting to pull out the dominating persona again. I placed my mouth on his dick again and forced my face forward, pushing the condom all the way to his balls with my lips, and consequently, the dick four inches down my throat.

I looked up at him after I stopped gagging. He was grinning-grinning like when he fought Tyki Mikk. He flipped me over onto my back and leaned over, placing his head between my thighs. I tried to cover my mouth with my hands to keep my screams from being too loud, but it didn't work-his tongue was too skilled, even without my panties off.

Then he pulled them off. He held them in front of my face, showing just how wet I was before throwing them to the wall and embracing me in a kiss as he bumped one large finger against my clit. I shrieked into his mouth as he pushed the finger in, the sensation so powerful I thought I'd start peeing-but I didn't know if Master would approve of _that_ dirtiness, so I withheld myself with all my might.

Soon enough he was sticking three massive fingers into me. I felt like I'd cum any second. He was sucking on my nipple when I grabbed his head with my hands and pulled him up to my face.

"Bite me." I commanded, though it sounded more like a lustful plea. His grin grew wider and he brought his mouth to my neck, just the place where a vampire would bite.

And he bit. Hard. So hard I thought I was screaming from the pain and not from how hard I was cumming. Then he swirled his tongue and brought the blood to my mouth, making me taste what he had wrought from my neck.

"Are you ready?" he asked, positioning himself-the massive thing prepared to enter me. I gulped.

"_Un. _Be-be gentle. You're my first." I said, my voice unsteady from cumming, reminding him. His massive grinned changed to a soft smile.

"I know that." He sure as hell didn't act like it as he plunged into me. I screamed in pain. It was totally different from the sensation was when he was fingering me-it _hurt_! But soon enough it transformed into pleasure-or maybe it stayed as pain? How could I even tell?

Either way, my screams of delight were probably echoing through the castle. He wasn't moving all that fast, but he was so big that it felt like I was riding a tree.

"I'm gonna speed up." He grunted, and he did so. He moved up to a feverish pitch, placing his bare hands on my breasts and squeezing them roughly as he attacked my lips again and again, biting my lower lip and causing blood to flow between our mouths.

I felt another climax building. I could feel him growing even harder than diamonds within me-he was nearly there as well. He brought his fingers together around my nipples, squeezing them tight as he bit into my shoulder again, slamming into me harder than before.

1, _2, __**3.**_ The final slam was held within me, pressing deeper and deeper as I felt something grow at the end of his condom-it was _filling_ with cum. I felt my eyelids fluttering. The sensation brought me to climax and I passed out from the pleasure, only the sensation of Master dripping cum from his condom on my face recognizable as I fell asleep.

* * *

**_I know. Cheesy and sappy as fuck. But hell, whatever; they've done _****it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warning! This story contains sex-ings!_**

**_For those of you it isn't obvious for I'll just tell you now; I do not have a vagina. If that sorts out some confusion we can move on._**

* * *

When I woke I felt something heavy and warm wrapped around my body and a _large_ something warm and heavy behind me. I opened my eyes. Master had his arm around my waist.

_Master had his arm around my waist._

What happened last night _happened,_ and wouldn't change that for the world. I squirmed for a moment under the heavy weight of the arm. I could hear the first few children entering the classroom-it was then I noticed the door of our room was open. I shook Master awake-he usually didn't wake so easily.

"Hmm?" He asked, rubbing the non-masked side of his face.

"Master, the door's open!" I hissed into his ear. He bolted upright and stood up. He reached down and swung the blankets over me to hide me from _anyones_ view, and then walked over to the pile of clothes against the wall and put a pair of pants on, but nothing else. Then he walked back over to me, pulling the sheets off to expose me forehead, which he kissed.

"Take a shower so I can take one in a few minutes. Hurry up, _Helen._" He said, smirking as I glared at him. He walked out of the room, wearing nothing but a pair of pants and his skull-mask. He closed and locked the door behind him, and I tried to stand up, but found my legs were wobbly.

Jeez, he deserved the nickname "jackhammer" more than anything else. I stood up and wobbled across the room to the bathroom, turning on the water and entering the shower.

_POV change-students and Cross_

The students just stared at the sight of a half nude man exiting the room after they heard a few words spoken, but couldn't make out.

"Good Morning-er, Afternoon, I should say." Cross corrected himself, leaning on his desk, crossing his arms. "Yesterday we talked about different types of innocence… Today we'll be talking about the Ark-yes?" He said, pointing a finger at Ronald Weasley, who had his hand raised for once.

"Sir you realize you're half naked, right?"

"I'm aware of that, Mister Weasley. Do you like what you see?" Cross asked, pushing himself off the desk and flexing his torso, taught muscles straining against his skin. Ron blushed and put his head down. Every single girl in the class was paralyzed with flushed faces as they watched the man before them complete various flexes and dazzle their eyes.

"Anyways," he said, stopping the body-building show, "let's get back to the topic of discussion, since I want you to write a 11 and ¾ inch essay on it by next week."

"Why 11 and 3/4, sir?" Someone asked without raising a hand.

"Because it's a very important number-don't ask questions. Now, The Ark was what Noah built to ride out the flood in-but in truth, it is a sort of different dimension transporter time-paradox device. My assistant has the ability access it for reasons unexplained." Of course, Cross knew the exact reasons that Helen could access the Ark-she was the reincarnation of the 14th. The 14th who now lay completely dormant at the back of her mind, the task he had set out to accomplish completed.

"The Ark has different rooms contained within it, most prominently the Musicians Room, one of three rooms on the Ark that can control it. This room was created by the 14th Noah, also known as the Musician, and the piano within can grant wishes for the person playing it as long as their willpower is strong enough to bend space and time."

The students wrote down everything that was said, only pausing when the personal room door opened and a Mr. Walker entered the room. He wore a simple black shirt with long sleeves and a pair of jeans, glove on his hands and no shoes on his feet.

"I'll take over now, _Master~._" He crooned, causing the students to raise their eyebrows.

_POV-regular-Allen POV_

I entered the room and teased Master-that was all I had planned. I paused for a moment when he wrapped his arms around me and lightly brushed his lips against my ear.

"Thank you." He said, before releasing me and walking into the personal-room. I stood there, quite flustered with the situation. Sure, leave me to explain to them just the _reason_ you kissed me on the _ear_ and gave me a big ol' hug. Thanks a lot, bozo.

"Right-"I said, brushing off the situation, "here's a funny tidbit for you: I am the 14th Noah." This caused several students to stand up in surprise; they had learned so far that the Noah were vile and despicable, their goal to destroy everything in the world. I raised a hand and motioned for them to sit.

"Here's another fun tidbit for you-the 14th Noah was a bit different from the rest. There were originally only 13 Noah, but that was before Neah Walker was imbued with Dark Matter by the Millennium Earl. Neah Walker is the Musician, and since I'm his reincarnation, I am too." I swung my hand to the side, causing a tiny gate to appear next to me-a recreation of the ark piano created out of thin air.

"Shall I play a song for you?" I asked, sitting down on the bench and beginning the same tune I used when freeing the ark from the Chains.

_And so the prophet boy falls into a deep sleep.  
He burns inside and i breathe in the ashes.  
You are one, we are two.  
Your lovely face, it floats and it swells in front of me.  
They pour onto the earth like a sea of tears.  
All those dreams, thousands of dreams.  
On this night as your silver eyes gaze upon me  
You were born to this earth as a sacred beauty  
But this world is full of pain,  
Please hear us.  
No matter how long it takes, please return our prayers to this earth.  
I will continue praying  
for our love to be completely true.  
And we will be reunited once more  
kiss me as we join our hands._

When I stopped singing I faced the students. Several were crying, others were just sitting there trying to fathom what they just heard.

"That was the first song I played when I first commanded the Ark. I couldn't do it with this piano, but if I went to the Ark and played that song in time of dire need, I could do anything from rebuild a continent to bring people back to life." The students gasped, but I held up a hand to silence whatever questions they had. "I said in times of dire need-such as when The Earl was stabbing my best friend through the chest with his hand and had already killed three other companions of mine."

They fell silent. Master appeared during the moment of silence, silently closing the door and walking over to me, motioning for me to go into the personal room with his head.

"You could use the rest; you're doing the task tomorrow morning." He said, reminding me once again that I was a member of a tournament. I shrugged and made myself look like I was walking by him, but then I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a full on kiss for a few seconds. When I let him go he had a tiny smirk on his face and his eyebrow was twitching-he obviously didn't like it when I took initiative, and he _definitely_ didn't' want me doing that in public, even though he was no better.

"Thank you, _Master~."_ I said, stressing the final word as I entered the personal room.

_POV change once again, students and Cross!_

The students just stared. They'd seen the sign of affection from Professor Marian to Mr. Walker earlier, but this…woah.

That shit was hot.

As Hermione blushed and looked through the spaces between her fingers she watched as Mr. Walker forced his tongue into his…_master's_ mouth. She imagined for a moment what it'd be like to have someone do that to her-then she planted her face on the table for thinking such perverted thoughts.

Malfoy, on the other hand, watched in utter disgust as saliva dripped from both Cross's and Allen's tongues onto their chins, nearly puking when he saw how Mr. Walker was blushing. The worst part was when Mr. Walker _crooned_ the word 'master'. Malfoy shuddered; he'd kill himself before he let another man kiss him.

* * *

**_Bit of a pointless chapter, only realizing that now. Oh well._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oh! Last chapter _****wasn't****_ pointless. Had to spend a day doing something because it was _****Friday****_ and today is _****Saturday****_ (in the story, I mean) and I had some weird concept of time three months ago when I wrote this. So, yeah, whatever. _**

**_Warning! This story contains sex-ings!_**

Rare as it was, I woke up before Master. I was excited. Hell, Tincampy was flying around me as I pushed my head off the pillow. Master had insisted I sleep in the same bed as him, even though it wasn't _quite_ big enough for both of us-I pretty much slept on his chest.

"_Master~…_" I whispered in his ear. He opened his eye and turned it towards me.

"Good Morning, _Helen._" I growled at his use of my real name and got out of bed, quickly throwing on some clothes and taping down my breasts. Master was up just as quick as I was, putting on his jacket and hat.

We made an impressive sight as we walked down the halls towards breakfast, and even more as we strode through the great hall walking side by side, coats billowing.

"Don't eat _too_ much."Master murmured as I shoved food into my mouth. I grunted.

"The eye's hungry." I said which was true-when I woke up the eye was hungrier than the rest of the time, which was why I always ate a massive breakfast. I wolfed down everything I could before I was instructed to move down from the Head Table and sit with the other champions at a table set just ahead of the head table.

Master touched my hand as I stood up, letting the side of his face that I could see, smirk. I wanted to do something like, I don't know, make love to him or something but that wasn't something I could do in front of so many people.

I moved to the Champions table, sitting down next to Fleur, who eyed me with curiosity. The other champions were next to us-on my left sat Cedric Diggory, and to Fleur's right there sat Viktor Krum.

"So, Cedric-you know what the task is?" I asked, nonchalant. He glanced over at me. I had seen Cedric in the classroom a few times-he was one of the few hufflepuffs who took the course-but he always sat in the back.

"I heard a rumor it had to do with dragons." He said, just above a whisper. I nodded.

"I heard the same one. Maybe there's a truth to it."

"Who knows? By the way, I love the class you're teaching." He said, turning to face me more openly. "The whole battle between Professor Marian and Tyki Mikk was exhilarating. Are you going to recount any tales?"

I spooned some rice into my mouth. "If I did, they'd all be tear-jerkers and not very entertaining. Master is a more thrilling fighter than me-all I did was kill what I came across." Cedric nodded in response.

"Would you tell the story of how you defeated the Earl?"

"If I did I'd be brought to tears-I lost most of my friends during that battle. I will tell you, however, that _nothing_ compared to the relief of finally killing the Earl-" I said, casting a glance back at Master, "-except for _some_things." I said, smirking at the look of confusion on his face.

He looked at me, and then he looked where I looked, and then back at me. His eyes grew wide with comprehension, and a blush grew on his face as he turned away and went back to his meal, though still in conversation;

"Y-yeah, everyone thinks you and Professor Marian are in a relationship, or something."

"We are." He choked on his pumpkin juice-I almost laughed out loud. "We're a Master and apprentice-with some other things on the side." I said, failing to be cryptic as I got stares from the entire Champions table as I said those words.

I basically just admitted Master had been screwing me. Oh well. I looked back at Master, who hadn't made any change in his expression, even though he had obviously heard me. Perhaps…perhaps he wouldn't argue against us being lovers because, well, we _were,_ we were lovers, plain as could be.

A _ding-ding _ behind me signaled Dumbledore trying to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen-The first task will begin soon enough, I'd like to invite the contestants to come and place a hand on the portkey to the first task's tent." He motioned to a dragon skull in a box. "The First Task-Ladies and Gentlemen-will be to snatch an egg from the clutches of a dragon."

With that, the portkey spun and I found myself in a tent. Master showed up in the tent less than two minutes later, apparently threatening Dumbledore that if he wasn't within twenty meters of me in the next five minutes, he'd blow his brains out.

Threatening _did_ have its perks when you held something like _Judgement_ in your hand.

"If an Akuma attacked during the fight I'd need to take care of it-plus I'd rather not leave you alone." He said, placing his gloved hand on my head, patting my hair down like a wild cat. I glared up at him and he chuckled. _Chuckled._

"Champions, please, gather round-we'll be pulling dragons out of a bag now."

Say what?

The GameMaster held out a tiny purple pouch and one after the other each champion reached in. Harry got one called the Hungarian Horntail, and based on the way people shuddered when they saw him pull it out, apparently it was bad to get that one.

I was second to last to go-Viktor's second champion would go after me. I reached in with my right hand and gripped gently onto a miniature reptile, a replica of what I would be facing, not an actual dragon.

It was blue-it had what you could call _crystals_ instead of spikes on its back, and its horns were massive, jutting forward like a shovel over its snout. It spurted blue flames from its mouth as it rolled around on my hand, flapping wings much too small for it limply. I then realized the wings weren't actually wings, but a second pair of arms. Its tail was simple enough-just had several large crystal spike things on the end.

No worries, right? Right.

"Oh my, that's a nasty one- The Chrystallian Tunnler-and it's a female, woo…The females are much more aggressive than their male counterparts-males are red, while females are that ethereal blue. I recommend you avoid the spikes. And watch out-it'll probably be underground."

More stuff to think about. I studied the thing in my hand and looked over at Fleur. She had a Norwegian Ridgeback-a much more straightforward dragon if I had anything to say about it. But now that I looked at it…

"Fleur, could I see your dragon?" She blinked at me for a moment before she held out her hand. I held out mine as well; my eyes hadn't lied.

My dragon was less than half the size of the Norwegian Ridgeback. It-was-_tiny._

Kanda would call it Bean Sprout.

One after the other people were called out, including Harry, who made a mess of everything and was chased by the dragon outside of the arena-they were right about Horntail's being a nasty piece of work. I spent the time waiting while studying my dragon, trying to better grasp its abilities.

If you looked at the front pair of forelegs, you'd find they weren't even clawed-they were_ shoveled. _Each claw was like a little shunt, perfect for pulling dirt and breaking through stone. The legs behind them were more or less the same, but more padded and suited for movement rather than digging, though they certainly could.

The back pair of legs were _nasty._ They were covered in spikes to deter attackers from ambushing them from behind in a blindspot, and the claws were full out spikes-if I got thrashed by those I'd probably get worse for wear.

But I had no fears; no qualms. I had killed the _Earl._ No way would a dragon prove a challenge to me, much less _entertainment._

When they called my name I stepped forward and found Master putting a hand on my shoulder. I stared up at him for a moment before uttering a question that made him blink a few times.

"Kiss for good luck?" He stared at me before he lifted my entire body up and brought my face to his instead of leaning down at me. For at least 20 seconds we battled with our tongues, much to the amusement of Rita Skeeter, the reporter for the Daily Prophet who had been stationed for the Tournament.

She _had_ been focusing on Harry Potter-but that was an article already written, done, completed, finished. Now she could focus on the curious pair that was me and my Master-the odd apparently homoerotic master-slave relationship that we had, and how we had just kissed for good luck. She put that in the article she was writing with the floating quill next to her head.

Master put me down and patted me on the back, ushering me out of the tent with such force I nearly fell over. The tent flaps flew open, and I found myself in the arena.

Everyone was dead silent. I glanced up at a few people's faces. They were all looking in one spot-that must be where the dragon was. I stepped out of the little cave in the side of the arena and found a dragon shooting out of the ground in front of me-four sets of claws about to rake me to shreds.

"Kurosu!" I cried, and my arm shot out, the metal shining in the sunlight. The dragon scrabbled its claws against the indestructible metal-at least, to anything that wasn't innocence or dark matter, anyways- and I threw it across the arena. It scuttled along the wall and stared me down, drooping its head so the crystals on its head were pointing at me.

It lunged. I shot out with my arm and grabbed it by the horns, throwing it to the other side of the arena. I wasn't even sweating. Everyone just watched in amazement, silence, astonishment. The dragon started roaring at me. Inhuman, guttural growls. Then it sent forth a pillar of blue flame from its mouth-I expanded Cross to block the blue-my giant hand now taking up half of the arena before I raised it and brought it down on the dragons back, pinning it to the ground.

It clawed the ground with its forelegs and I remembered it was a tunnler-but too late. It disappeared under the ground.

"Crown Clown!" I yelled, a cloak of white surrounding me from any and all attacks. Just that moment the dragon shot out of the ground behind me-blocked by the white cloth. It raked its claws against the material, unable to cause any damage. I walked forward, blatantly ignoring the dragon. It followed after me before it realized where I was going-its eggs.

It shot away from me and jumped in front of the eggs, letting loose another pillar of fire before I reached out and swatted it away with Cross. It hit the side of the arena so hard that one of its horns flew off-actually, it flew off at the perfect angle. I reached out with Cross and snatched it out of the air just a few feet from my own body. Crown Clown would have blocked it…but whatever. I wanted a trophy.

I walked to the golden egg and lifted it high above my head. I glanced over at the dragon, who was approaching me with intent. I stepped away from her _actual_ eggs and let her surround them in her arms. She glared up at me.

I just grinned, waving at her with Cross, walking out of the arena.

The cheers that erupted from the silence were deafening-I couldn't hear a thing even after I had re-entered the tent. Master brought me into an embrace, wrapping both arms around me and lifting me up to his shoulder, where I sat, dropping the egg into his hands.

"So, this is the egg huh?" He asked, juggling from hand to hand as I leaned on his head, putting his hat on my head.

"It seems so. It looks like you can open it. Maybe it'll tell us something?"

"There's probably more to it than that." Master said, holding it in one hand and examining it with his covered eye. I knew that eye had some powers other than just covering his head with a skull mask. "Put it under water, and then open it." He said, just loud enough for me to hear. I nodded; planning to fill up…we didn't have a bath.

I juggled the horn of the beast in my hand. It was warm-even though it hadn't been in the path of fire. It was also glowing, however slightly, almost like _Judgement's _glow.

"Master, what do you want to do with this horn?" I held it out to him. He took it from my hand. We had gone back to the personal room after the event had concluded and now we had nothing to do till dinner. He held the crystal up to his eye, squinting.

"It's a trophy-I can't think of any other use for it." He tossed it back to me and I caught it. It was pretty darn big for a horn-though I think it was only a piece of the wicked pair on the dragon's head. It was about a foot long and about-hold on.

I walked over to the desk and pulled out the ruler that was in one of the drawers, taking it out and laying it next to the horn. I burst out laughing when I got the measurement.

11 3/4 inches.

"What is it?" Master asked from behind.

"No-nothing." I said, giggling. I placed the horn in the drawer and walked over to Master, taking the egg out of his hands and setting it on my bed. I examined the whole device while Master watched, leaning over on his bed and holding his head up with his hand.

"Don't open it unless it's under water-I think it'll make a rather unpleasant sound." He said, pointing at the egg. I nodded in response, flipping it over to look at the opening mechanism.

"It's fancy as hell…" I muttered.

"We ought to combine our beds-or get a Great King size."

"Yeah…wait, what?!" I asked, nearly dropping the egg. He wasn't even looking at me, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I mean, we've obviously gone beyond Master and Apprentice…why not share a bed that'll actually fit both of us?" He asked, turning to face me, Tincampy twirling around his hand as he raised it into the air.

"I suppose…" I said, reaffirming my grip on the egg. I stood up and set it on the bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. "I suppose we have. If you think about it, I haven't really been your apprentice for a while now-even before we started doing _this._" I said, sticking a finger between my index and thumb to illustrate what I meant.

"What's your point, apprentice?"

"I mean, should we really be calling each other Master and Apprentice anymore?" His expression darkened.

"Should I start calling you _Helen?_"

"No!" I shouted at him.

"Don't go thinking you can call me Cross, or anything either. But…" I glanced over at him. He had a softer, thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps Apprentice isn't the best term for you. I think I'll call you _Allen_ from now on." I glared at him.

"That's not fair. I should be able to call you _Cross _then."

"No."

"Then you can't call me Allen."

"Walker."

"Marian."

"Fine, that'll do." He said, turning away once again. "It's time for dinner, _Walker._"

"After you, _Marian._"

* * *

**_Deliberately cut off the next scene; it leads into the craziest and kinkiest scene on all of FF. Unless of course someone can refer an even crazier one, upon referral of which I will correct the previous sentence. _**

**__****"Expect ropes."**


	13. Chapter 13

**_No, no, don't read this, just read the story._**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen-" Dumbledore began speaking "-I would like to formally invite you all to the Yule Ball held on Christmas Day." I had mixed feelings about this 'ball'.

Did he mean "waltz around and get drunk" type of ball? Probably. I couldn't hold alcohol well, and the last time I danced a waltz had been with Lavi, who didn't know I was a actually a girl, and had danced the girls part as a joke.

Let me put it this way, I am _baaaad_ at leading a dance-but I couldn't very well ask a man to dance with me, could I?

_Could I?_ I speculated, glancing over at Marian.

"As the Yule Ball is somewhat tradition and nearly included in the magical contract, all champions _must_ dance during the Ball."

I cursed under my breath.

"Students and Champions, there will be a mandatory practice lesson held in two days, on Monday. (today is Saturday), I hope you all get good on your feet, otherwise you'll be quite embarrassed."

I finished eating quickly, which was saying something. I then stood up and walked to the head table and bent over to whisper in my-, no, _Marian's_ ear.

"I can't dance the male part of a waltz-the last time I did I nearly destroyed the room." Master sat there for a moment before he pulled my ear to his mouth

"Am I to assume that you wish to dance the female part and that you want _me_ to dance with you?" I nodded in response. He narrowed his eye, grumbling to himself for a moment.

"Wait here." He said, standing up from his chair and walking over to Dumbledore, who he whispered in the ear of. I couldn't hear what was being said, but as Dumbledore nodded and Marian came back over I had a pretty good idea what he had been asking.

"The Headmaster say's its fine: there have been Professor's asked to dance before, just not two of the same gender." He pulled my ear close to his mouth again. "You are _so_ going to make up for this though, _in bed._ **_ Expect ropes._**"

I blushed furiously and darted away, back down to the champions table. Fleur gave me an odd look but I ignored it.

I had made all those remarks about Master-er, Marian, tying me up; now he was really going to do it.

* * *

**_Ha! It's only a transition chapter! Lucky for you, though, I upload chapters in _****pairs.****_ So that means..._**


	14. Chapter 14

When we reached the room I found the door locking behind me and Master looming over me, a glint in his eye I had seen only twice-the last time had been when he fucked me. The first time was when he had been spanking me.

"Take off all your clothes and lay down on the bed." I flushed at the straightforwardness of his statement-but now was not the time to be embarrassed. It was the time to play the part-no, not play the part-act like I normally do.

I took off everything, including the tape, and laid down on my bed. I heard Master-right now I'm being dominated, of course I'm calling him Master-mumbling about getting a bigger bed as he came into the room with a large coil of rope in his hands. He still had that glint in his eye.

He pulled me off the bed and turned me around, grabbing my arms roughly and bending me onto the bed, forcing my face into the sheets as my arms were bound behind me. I moaned as the rope burned across my flesh-the friction was so _good._

He pulled me upwards and I found myself receiving something around my neck. I tried to look down but couldn't-whatever was on my neck now was so tough and unbendable that I couldn't tilt my neck forward.

I found myself laid down on the bed and then raised by a series of ropes attached to the bed posts. I was hanging upside down, my head the only thing not attached to a rope, floating in mid air, totally naked, with Master getting undressed behind me.

This was enough to make me moan, by itself.

He bent over me and placed his lips next to my ear.

"The safe word is _Judgement_." He said. "You got that."

"_Judgement-_ I got it." I said, barely containing my urge to scream at him to fuck me. I had never felt so turned on my entire life-and I had never been turned on before Master spanked me that first time.

I felt something cold pressed against my skin ad I took a sharp breath of air at the sensation. It was wet-an icecube? He rubbed it all over my back and then moved it around under me, rubbing my nipples with the numbing cold. I hissed in pleasure as he traced my belly button.

"You are mine." I heard Master mutter, more confirming it for him than reminding me, but I answered anyways, whether or not it was rhetorical.

"I am yours." I felt the hand stop for a moment before pulling down to my crotch and rub on my-

"Hngh!-Ah! Oooooo!" I groaned as it numbed, wetted, rubbed, and a multitude of other sensations against my clitoris. I then felt something else lying between my ass-cheeks. IT was made of ice-but it was long, almost in the shape of…

My eyes shot open, wide as they could as I felt the icy dildo press against my asshole.

"M-Master, that's _dirty~!"_ I cried as it began to enter, moaning with the newfound pleasure. I didn't think it would feel good-and it didn't. It hurt like hell, but I loved it anyways.

The cold was numbing the pain-though it still felt like I was shitting and then having my shit shoved back inside of me. I felt Master place his entire body overtop of mine as I felt something _warm_ and as hard as diamonds press against my cunt.

"I'm _cleaning_ you, _whore._" Master said, nibbling my ear as he prodded me. I shivered with the harsh words he continued muttering. He called me a skank-a fuck-toy-he even called me a piece of flesh.

I felt him grab my hair and pull on it as he entered me-it felt different than last time, though there was still that rubbery feeling from the condom he was wearing. Maybe it was the fact a giant ice dildo was thawing in the warmth of my asshole as he plowed my cunt into oblivion? I screamed, _screamed, _as he tugged on my hair.

I loved each bit of pain he gave me-I wasn't anywhere near saying '_Judgement_" yet

Oh, but then I was. I felt something new-something _hot, __**hoooooot**__ drip onto my back._

"C-candlewax?!" I squealed as I felt my back burning. He was using _candlewax._ Hot, scalding, searing, burning, _candlewax._. I continued to squeal as I felt the material mildly burn my skin-it hurt a hell of a lot more than anything I'd been through so far.

HE was dripping it just between my shoulder blades-but now he dripped it on my lower back-I arched in pain and pleasure as he quickened his pace. Then he continued moving the candle-he dropped candlewax right at the place my ass cheeks split.

He was this close to dropping candlewax on my ass-and I could already feel the signals from my body being confused; I felt cold from my asshole, but right above it I was smoldering hot, and below it all there was this _pounding, __**eviscerating**_ power that was heating me up and I couldn't take it anymore-Master made sure of that. He brought the candle down and placed the flame-no, he didn't just place it, he _put the flame out on my left ass cheek._

All the sensations came together-my hair being yanked, the hots and colds, the pounding in my cunt, the ropes fritionburning my arms and legs-and now this searing pain as I felt flames being pressed against my flesh. I _screamed._

"Ha! Ha! Hgnah! Haaaaaaaaaah!" I cried, shaking with the power of the orgasm. He set the candle down and continued fucking me-he hadn't even cum yet. I could barely keep my eyelids open-I felt like every part of my body had just torn a bit apart- but then I felt him loosening my bonds. I was dropped to the bed, arms now the only thing bound, and he continued to fuck me, leaning his entire weight against me.

It was unreal-how did he had the stamina to keep going? I had made him cum just by sucking his dick-and he had cum sooner than this when he had fucked me last time. You'd think with all the extra stimulation he'd cum by now-but nope- Master was holding himself back, just waiting for the opportune moment.

Then I felt his dick exit me. I felt myself push back and try to find it, to try and get it back inside me, but instead I felt a hand around my throat and heard a click as something was attached to the thing around my neck. Then my ropes were cut and I could move my arms again.

"You are a _dog._ Walk, _dog."_ I heard him say. I felt a tugging at my neck-was I wearing-a collar?!

Groaning with the strain of my asshole-which still had the ice melting inside it- the burning of my vagina and the rest of my body, I moved off the bed and got on all fours on the ground, looking up at Master.

His dick was standing up like a monolith. I could see that he had-well, obviously the boner-but also that he had something strapped at the base of his dick. Was that to keep him from cumming too early?

HE tugged on the rope and I followed forward-he had unbound my arms after attaching the collar-and followed him out of the room and into the classroom. Thank god that door had been locked as well.

"Prance." He said. I gazed up at him-he had a sadistic mile on his face, and he had a candle dripping wax in his other hand. I stood myself up and brought my hands up in a canine gesture before I hopped from one foot to the other.

"Arf! Woof!" I cried, hoping to please him. He laughed, tugging the collar so hard I fell forward onto my knees and had to put my hands on the floor to keep from kissing the ground-then I felt more wax drip on me.

"Aaaaagh!" I cried, pressing my nude body against the cold stone tiles as my back _burned_. I felt him tug on the leash again and instinctively moved in the direction he wanted, padding around the front of the room on all fours as he dripped scalding candlewax on my back. Then he stopped tugging.

He entered me from behind, and he let go of the candle and leash. I felt him place one hand on my head, but instead of pulling on my hair, he shoved my head to the ground, pressing the side of my face to stone. He had taken off the strap that prevented him from release and was now fucking me harder than he had earlier-which made it pretty damn hard.

I had to push back with my hands on the ground to keep from falling forward. My tits rubbed on the stone-my nipples felt raw as they felt the roughness against themselves. I felt him spank my right ass cheek as he continued fucking me, harder and harder. I felt another climax building. With one final thrust he filled the condom with cum, and I lost my hold on the ground, pushing forward and groaning as I felt the stone rub against my belly, lost in pleasure as I came again.

He pulled out, pulled the condom off, and raised it over my face, dripping the contents onto my cheek.

"_J-Judge…ment…_" I mumbled, barely able to speak. He heard me, though. He tossed the condom to the floor and undid the collar from my throat, gently scooping me up and carrying me into the shower with him.

He turned on the cold water and, with surprising tenderness, cleaned the candlewax off my back, along with the sweat that covered the rest of my body, and pulled the now tiny piece of ice out of my ass while I was pressed up against the side of the shower. Then he started kissing me, first on the back, just where I had been burned.

It was an odd sensation-almost like I was burning again, but sweeter, and softer-different from before. He moved downwards and downwards, slowly turning me around along the way so in the end he was facing my clit and I had my hands up against the sides of the shower, trying to hold myself up.

"I-I said _Judgement._"

"I'm not hurting you anymore." He said in response, reaching out with his massive tongue and gently scraping against my clit. I could barely stand as waves of pleasure rocked my body-the cold water rushing over me and an out of place warmth coming from my crotch made me cum one last time, this time in Master's face. Now I plain couldn't stand. I felt myself being held up by Master's arms, though, as he kissed me upwards now, attacking my nipples with light licks of his tongue before gently nibbling the sides of my neck, all just before kissing me on the lips as we exited the shower.

He wrapped a towel around me but ignored his own needs as he carried me to _his_ bed. He gently closed and locked the door before he entered bed behind me, wrapping one thick arm over me as he pressed his entire body against me. I swear, I heard him _purring_.

"You are _mine, _Helen Walker." He said, causing me to twitch in both annoyance and…happiness? I tried to respond but found my throat was just about useless after my bout of screaming in pleasure. "You are _mine._" He repeated, the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Comments, thoughts, reviews are welcome. Let me know how this rates on the 'hotness' scale._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry I haven't updated for a while, got distracted. There's only a few more chapters left before I stopped writing, so...enjoy._**

* * *

When I woke the next day, a Sunday, I found Master-or, since we weren't having sex now, Marian-'s arms still wrapped around me. There weren't any classes today-no one should have anything to do with us today-so we could just relax.

And in my case, perhaps ask Madam Pomfrey about a solvent for alleviating pain from intense sex. Or would that be too awkward? I thought it over as I rubbed Marian's arm with my hand, feeling the strong muscles underneath the skin pulsate as I touched them.

I glanced at the clock on the wall to find it was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon. Dinner was already in progress! ((Dinner at Hogwarts on Sundays lasted from 1:00 to 5:00, as it's a large gathering for students and Professor's alike.)). I reached out with one hand and placed it on Marian's chest, feeling his heart beat for a few moments before I put my face out and nuzzled his chin.

"Hmmm…" he responded, holding me tighter. I giggled, scratching his soul patch with my nails. He opened his eye, though it was still hazy. "Whaddya…" he said before his eye came into focus. "Oh." He said, finding me in his arms.

He reached up with one arm and scratched his head, attaching the single lens to his skull mask as he did so. He never took the skull mask off-not ever-_ever._

"What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon." I answered, reaching up and placing my hands on his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck as he had around my waist. "Dinner's already started…"

"I'm tired of eating in that dining hall. Isn't there a bar around here or something?"

"Marian, I am _not_ dealing with you while you're drunk-and you'd probably try and cheat on me too." I said, thoroughly thwarting his plans. He blinked.

"Oh yeah…I can't have sex with anyone else now, can I?" I nodded, eyes closed and smiling. "Well…since it's you, I guess that's ok." He said, kissing me on the forehead before getting out of bed.

"God, my dick _aches…_" I heard him mutter as he pulled on a pair of underpants. I pushed my head off the pillows and gave him a glare.

"How do you think my _everything_ aches?"

"Right, nevermind, I won't complain anymore." He said, pulling on a shirt. "You know, we really ought to get a bigger bed." He was right-I had more or less slept on top of him the entire night, even though it had begun with him next to me. Somehow he had taken up the entire bed while we slept, and I ended up laying on his chest, sort of.

"Let's go get one, then." I said, getting out of bed myself, only to find my legs giving out. Luckily, I had gotten off on the wrong side and Marian caught me before I fell over and crashed into the floor.

"You alright?" He asked, pulling me back up so I could put my feet on the floor. I looked up at him.

"You fucked me last night, _hard._ I came _three times._ My legs are a bit out of juice, and my crotch feels like butter." I said, taking in the light pinkness that appeared on his cheeks as I listed how I was feeling. "It's fantastic!" I said, smiling.

I managed to hold myself up easily enough, it just took a moment to get used to using my legs again. I put on my clothes- consisting of panties, which Marian smirked at, tape, a blue long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, boots, and my coat and gloves.

"Pally!" Marian called out as we left the classroom and entered the hall. The little elf appeared in less than a moment. "Pally, would you clean up the classroom and personal room? And also, see about getting a Great King-sized bed to replace the two already put in the personal room-we need it." The little elf nodded.

"You're going to make him clean up all _that?_" I asked.

"Well, it's his job, isn't it?" Marian said, shrugging. We only stopped by the dining hall to acquire instructions on how to head to Hogsmeade-which we did. He managed to convince me that It'd be good to get out of the castle, and somehow pulled me out of the gates.

Hogsmeade was a delightful little town, if a bit cold. There was already snow on the ground even though it was the middle of November (fuck logical time-keeping). I jumped from other peoples footprints to other peoples footprints as Marian walked behind me, following my totally aimless lead.

"That looks like a restaurant, or something." He said, pointing to a tavern called the Three Broomsticks. I nodded, and he held the door open for me as we entered. We approached the bar and sat down next to each other. "I'll take the finest wine you have." I heard Marian say to the bartender.

"I'll have some food, please. And a lot of it. And when I say a lot of it, that means a whole lot more than what you're already thinking." I said, outlining just what I wanted from the bartender.

When she returned with twenty plates full of food I was pleased. Marian just observed the bar with a casual eye as I ate.

"Walker." I looked over at him. Then I looked where he was nodding towards. There were three men sitting at a table, _playing poker._ I glared at Marian.

"You want me to do it?"

"Make me some money." I pouted. An unbridled thought popped into my head.

"On-only if you let me lead next time." I said, blushing before I nearly ran over to the table of men. Marian just sat there unblinking for a few moments while I sat down at the table, joining the game.

Apparently wizards play poker just like muggles. They also lose all their money just like them too-at least when I'm playing. I walked back over to Marian with several bags full of Sickles and Galleons, holding them out to him and letting go of the bags as he gripped them.

"When you said that did you mean you wanted to do what I did-or did you mean you wanted to just control how we went through it all?" He had obviously thought this question through.

"The latter." I murmured. He nodded, examining a Galleon in his fingers before dropping it back into the bag.

"I think that's an excellent arrangement-I can't wait, _literally." _He leaned forward into me but I was _not_ ready for something like that again.

"_Judgement!"_ I yelled in his face. He stopped an inch from kissing me. Everyone else looked at us like we were crazy. He frowned. "I-I'm sorry, I don't think I can survive _th-that_ again for at least a day." I said, trying to reason. He leaned back, nodding.

"You mean, _down there?_" He asked, as though a simple question.

"Yes, _down there, my back, my __**tits**__, and most __**definitely**_ my **_ass._**" I hissed at him. He hummed for a moment.

"You didn't say lips."

"Wha-mm!" I found him pressing me over in my barstool-I nearly fell off before I reached out and grabbed his jacket to hang on for dear life.

"Lovebirds-take it somewhere else, if you aren't drinkin' you ain't sittin." The bartender said, eyeing us with…_interest?_ Marian nodded and stood up, motioning for me to follow him out of the bar.

As we walked down the streets of Hogsmeade I noticed Marian glancing off into the distance-being thoughtful?

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about something I want to do."

"Would that something be me?" I asked, smiling wryly.

"Indirectly, yes. I want to get something…but I'll need time to get it." He gazed into the distance. "Can you cover the school for the night?"

"What, all alone? How will I survive without General Cross Marian?!" I cried, bringing my forearm to my forehead and closing my eyes, pretending to swoon. "Of _course_ I can take it."

"Good." He said. He didn't leave, though. He just kept walking with me back to the school. When we got back I rushed to the great hall to find something to eat-Marian said he was going back to the room for a minute.

I found the room empty when I entered. There wasn't a note, no nothing. Tincampy just circling around the room was the only thing left behind. I reached up and snatched the little golem out of the air, bringing him to my face.

"Did Marian give you a message?" The little golem purred for a moment before drooping its tail. "I suppose not." I slumped into-oh, there's only one bed now. And it's big. _Really _big.

I looked around the rest of the room. I wasn't quite tired yet…but I was ready for bed. But not yet. What could I do for a few minutes, or maybe more? My eyes settled on _the_ drawer-the one holding the horn the size of Marian's penis.

I reached into the drawer and pulled it out, examining it. It was a bit dirty, first of all, and it was wicked sharp on the end.

"Pally!" I called. The house elf appeared instantly. "Pally, could you find something I could use to dull this point? And could you get me some heavy duty soap?" he disappeared, reappearing a few moments later with a large tub of soapy water and a small scrubber that I realized would remove just about anything from anything-including crystal horn from crystal horn. When I deemed it sufficiently dulled, I stuck it into the soapy water, scrubbing it for a few minutes to make sure it was totally smooth.

When I pulled it out I nearly shook my head and went to bed-it was ridiculously similar to Marian's, but it didn't have the _head_ or the veins on it-it was more like a dick made of stone. I think they sold something like this in sex-shops, but I wasn't sure. I stripped down, locking the door _and_ classroom door, and then sat on the bed, experimenting with what I held in my hands.

It was odd; It had been warm when I had picked it up in the arena…but now it seemed to fluctuate. Different parts of the horn were cold and different parts were warm. After a moment of spitting on the tip and mentally preparing myself I prodded it against my cunt before I plunged it in. It was the weirdest sensation to have all the control to myself-I could make it as fast as I wanted, or as painfully slow as I needed. I raised myself over a pillow and placed the horn-dildo on it.

Then for at least a half hour, I rode. I came, eventually, by thinking of how when Marian got back I could probably try with _both_ things in my cunt, or even better in _both _holes. I wonder what he'd think of that. When I was finished I took it out, washed it, and put it back in the drawer, beginning to think of ways I could pull the horn into conversation, and then mention that I masturbated with it. Yeah, right.


	16. Chapter 16

**_We learn some...things...in this chapter. _**

**_Oh ho ho ho ho!_**

* * *

Morning came. Tincampy was nice enough to tickle my nose till I woke up and sneezed. I had slept in my clothes-students were already entering the room though, so there wasn't much I could do in the way of fixing everything. I closed the door for a moment to check my tape-it was secure.

I ventured out into the crowd of students in the classroom to find that there were already several hands raised.

"Lovegood?" I asked, picking the first hand I noticed.

"Are you and Professor Marian going to be dancing together at the Yule Ball?" I sighed, putting my hands on my hips, which were now only aching gently. My back still stung, though-I should probably get some salve.

"Yes. I am dancing with Professor Marian for the ball-and yes, I will be dancing the girl's part." I said, bringing several hands down. I noticed a few that were still up, however.

"Zabini."

"Where is Professor Marian anyways? He's been here for every class up till now-even when he was half naked." I turned away slightly, resting a hand on the table.

"He's busy." I said, not really giving an answer. "Any more questions?" Only one hand was still up-Hermione.

"Yeah, Granger?"

"Why is there a snitch on the top of your head?" I blinked.

"This isn't a snitch; this is Tincampy." I said, reaching up and letting the little golden golem twirl his tail up my arm. "He's a golem-a living machine. He's friendly, but only if you give him something to eat first-I don't recommend trying to touch him unless you've done so." Tincampy flew off my hand, swooping around the room, eventually landing on Draco's desk.

It smelled food. What food; well, the little pouch of jellybeans Draco had on the corner of his desk. Tincampy approached them, metal breaking open to reveal its teeth.

"Go away!" Malfoy shouted at it, snatching the jellybeans away. Tincampy growled at him, growing two inches in diameter, flicking its tail. I grunted, walking over to Draco's desk.

"Tincampy." I said, snatching the bag of jellybeans from Draco and putting two into my hand. I took one out and held it in the other while I held out an open palm, revealing one jellybean. Tincampy's mouth grew wide and he leaped onto my hand, devouring the bean in one fell swoop. He licked his metallic grin as he glanced around for more.

_"Here." _I whispered, handing the second jellybean to Draco, forcefully, as he didn't want to open his palm. Tincampy noticed that one as well, leaping forward and landing on Draco's hand, causing him to jerk it back for a moment before the little beast curled its tail around his arm after devouring the bean.

He raised his arm slowly, bringing the little golem to eyelevel.

"H-hello?" He asked, unsure of how to deal with the little machine on his hand. In response, the golem opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Message for Walker, Allen, coded by General Cross Marian-"My eyes flew wide and I snatched the little golem from his hand and squeezed the jaw shut, going to the personal room without saying another word. I let the jaw open again once I had entered the room.

"-taken at 11:38PM, Yesterday. Message starts now-beep-"

_"I left a message for you since I didn't want to wake you up-you were sleeping soundly, and it didn't look like there had been an attack. Of course, I knew you needed the rest after what I put your body through yesterday. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I'll be back soon-stay alert for any activity-I'll be back before you miss me."_

"Message completed." The tiny golems jaws closed and it hummed at me, apologizing for not playing the message earlier. I patted its head, prompting it to take a message.

"I miss you already."

I patted the head again and the golem flew out the crack in the window to take the message to Marian- perhaps it'd speed him up-perhaps he'd get back before he got the message. Oh well.

I went back into the classroom. "Sorry-that was a message meant for me." I noticed Hermione's hand in the air.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Where did the golem go?"

"He's taking a message to Professor Marian." I said, waving off any further questions. Class went by swiftly after that-I actually got Malfoy to listen to what I was saying for once, and everyone was pretty darn enthusiastic when the little golden golem came flying through the door to the personal room, crashing into the back of my head.

"Message for Walker, Allen-" I tried to snap it shut but my glove caught on a tooth and held it open "-, coded by General Cross Marian, taken ten minutes ago-" I tried to yank the glove out of the mouth but it wouldn't budge "-Message starts now-beep-"

_"I'll be there soon. Did you head to Madam Pomfrey? You were still complaining about where the candlewax had-"_ I finally pried my glove out of the mouth and snapped it shut, glaring at the golem for being so impertinent.

The students just stared, wide eyed and open mouthed-Hermione was blushing more than I thought possible. I turned away and threw the golem into my room.

"Message _received!"_ I yelled after it. "If we'll move on from that interruption-"

"What was it saying about _candlewax?_" One girl from Hufflepuff asked. "Did a candle fall on you or something?" I held my laughter in for about half a second before letting out a series of cackles at the confusion on her face. Many other students laughed as well, all of them knowing _exactly_ what the mention of candlewax was implying.

"Sick…" Draco murmured. I glanced at him.

"1 point from Slytherin for insulting a teacher, Malfoy I'd like to speak to you after class." He blinked at both the request and the single point being taken away.

"Anyways, let's run through a few more basic things. Have I told you who the Generals of the Black Order are? Patil."

"You only mentioned General Marian, our Professor."

"Ah. Well, there are several others. Klaud Nine, Froi Tiedoll, Winters Socalo, and myself." This gained a few gasps from the students.

"You're a general?!" Harry asked, on the verge of jumping out of his seat. I held up a hand.

"Ex-General. They promoted me after killing the Earl…I left soon after. But the other three, and my Master, are all technically still Generals. They each have their own powerful and unique innocence, which-"the bell tolled. "I'll explain each General to you next class, Mr. Malfoy, a moment if you please."

Draco waited till everyone else had left the room before coming down to the teacher's desk, where I now sat.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking everywhere but at me.

"Draco-"

"Don't use my first name." I narrowed my eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, you've been rude to me since day one. It wouldn't take much to guess the reason you are rude to me is because of my relationship with the Professor. Care to state your thoughts? Lay the cards on the table, I won't mind what you say." I said, leaning back in my chair. Malfoy hesitated for a moment before he began to speak.

"It's sick. You and your 'Master' are disgusting-you faggots shouldn't be teaching." He said, obviously wanting to say more but holding his tongue. I leaned forward now, holding my head up with my hand.

"That's one severe case of homophobia, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm not scared of you." He said when he heard the 'phobia' part. I reached out with my hand towards him, intending to poke him in the chest-he stepped back before I even got close.

"Yes, you are. You're afraid to be around me and the Professor. But no one else is-isn't that odd?" I said, noticing the slight pink on his cheeks, standing up from my chair and walking around the desk towards him. "It's odd that the prefect of Slytherin would be sexually insecure."

"I-I'm not!" He shouted at me, stepping backwards towards the desks. He was about to trip on the step, I realized, and reached out to grab him-only to have him jump away and catch his foot on the step, falling over and crashing into the desks.

"God damn it, Malfoy." I said, reaching down with one hand and gripping his robes, yanking him from the ground and holding him in midair. "If you _aren't_ sexually insecure, then being near me shouldn't be a problem for you. If you hated my guts simply because of who I choose to lay with, you're being a child. If I get one crass comment from you again I'll-"I stopped speaking, noticing that he had bumped the side of his head and his hair was rapidly becoming a dark pink from blood and blonde hair.

"Christ." I said, putting his feet on the ground and pulling a chair over, making him sit down while I grabbed some bandages from the drawer in the desk, grabbing his head and disinfecting the wound with a salve.

"That hurts!" He yelled, raising an arm to bat me away.

"Don't be such a baby." I said, pulling the disinfectant off and holding it in front of his face. "So, Malfoy, what's the real reason you hate me and Professor Marian?"

"What-ow-do you mean?" He asked, wincing as I dabbed more healing stuffs onto his head wound.

"You've only made rude comments-if you actually, _really_ hated us you'd probably have tried to cause us harm. So, chock it ups, what's the reason? I won't tell anyone." I said, staring him in the eyes. His eyes seemed to trace my scar for a moment and he blushed a bright pink, looking away.

"I…I want to hurt people." I thought about it for a moment.

"You mean you want to dominate someone?" He stared me in the eyes.

"Yes." I giggled in response, causing him to tilt his head slightly, and not from the bandages I was putting on him.

"You're closer to someone who wants _that_ than you think-she sits but a few seats from you. Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey-I've got to get to my waltzing classes in about an hour, I don't have too much time to waste." I went to pull Malfoy up from the chair but found him just hanging limp with his mouth open.

"Malfoy?"

"Who?" He asked, suddenly alert again. "Who is it?"

"I'm not just gonna _tell_ you-"

"Cmon, tell me! _Please~!_" he…crooned? Holy shit.

"I'll talk to her about it first-I don't want you scaring her out of blue." He slumped, nodding his head in agreement before I pulled him off the chair and we went to Madam Pomfreys, where I was complemented for my emergency care and told that he would be all better with a day of rest.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Slightly fluffy. Bah._**

* * *

I arrived in the great hall at the appointed time for the waltz practice. The Headmistress stood in the center of the room, and Filch, the groundskeeper, was fiddling with a record player.

"Is everyone here?" She asked, looking around the room, eyes resting on me for a moment before looking at the rest of the class. "Good. I need someone to help me demonstrate dancing the waltz-don't be shy, come on."

"Who needs dancing…" Ron muttered, immediately catching the Headmistress' eye.

"Weasley-come here, you'll help me with the demonstration."

"What?!"

"Preferably within the next week, Mister Weasley." Ron stood up, walking over to Professor McGonagall as slow as he could. The Professor stared at him for a few moments as they stood about a foot apart, then she grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist, then grasped his other hand.

"Follow my lead, Weasley. You'll have to learn to lead by the Ball if you really want to impress a girl, though." The music began and McGonagall began waltzing and dancing Ron around the room-he was terrible, but he was determined. I couldn't help but giggle when he stepped on her foot for the thirtieth time though. After a thorough demonstration and what not the Headmistress told us to find partners.

I had at least ten girls appear in front of me, _instantly_.

"Mr. Walker, will you be my dance partner?"

"No, dance with me! I'm better!"

"He doesn't want to dance with a Hufflepuff, he wants to dance with a Gryffindor, right, Mr. Walker?"

I was getting swarmed. I put both hands up for defense.

"_Ano…_I-I'm going to be dancing the female part for the Ball…" I said, immediately causing them all to get confused faces, except for one girl:

"Oh, you're going to be dancing with Professor Marian, aren't you?" The girls were set a chattering. I slipped between them and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Ugh…teenagers…" I mumbled, rubbing my face with a gloved hand.

"You're a teenager too, you know." A deep baritone said, one that made me jerk forward and open my eyes. Marian stood to my left, leaning on the wall right next to me.

"M-Marian!" I squealed, jumping forward only to find him holding me off with a hand. "Where did you go? And _hey_, I'm older than this lot anyways-I'm 19!" I squealed, ignoring the hand on my head, still trying to get into the position so I could wrestle him to the ground.

"I was acquiring accoutrements. A package will be arriving just in time for the Ball." Real specific, huh. "Now, stand still, and close your eyes." I straightened up and closed my eyes, though I opened the left one just enough to find Marian pulling me in for a kiss. The students who were dancing stopped dancing. The headmistress rolled her eyes.

"Professor Marian, if you would please refrain from snogging while Mr. Walker should be dancing, it would be most helpful." After a few more seconds I could breathe again. Marian grinned, turning to the Headmistress.

"I'll teach him myself."

"Eh?" Before I knew it I was pulled off the wall and brought to the center of the room, and Marian had placed a hand on my waist. "Ssssss…that's where the _stuff_ landed most-it still hurts." I hissed as I laid my head on his chest.

"Didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"How should I explain the fact I had candlewax burns on my-" I noticed several nearby students listening in and shut up.

"You remember dancing the male part-just think a bit differently. 1 and 2 and 3 and 1 and 2 and 3…" Marian repeated again and again as we went through the steps. I was a quick learner-and now that I was dancing the part I should, I found it a lot easier. We danced around the entire room, waltzing this way and that, twirling and swinging, chaining and bouncing(those are dancing terms.).

Soon enough everyone else had gone to dinner except for Filch and the Headmistress-Filch had fallen asleep, and the Headmistress was just sitting and watching Marian and I dance.

"Though it may be unorthodox, to say the least, you two are suited to each other." She said, standing up before she walked over and poked Filch. "Apologies, you may wish to continue dancing but dinner is a priority." As she turned to go Marian called out to her;

"Headmistress, if I were to request one of these record players, one that could play for hours and hours, would I be able to receive one?" The Headmistress nodded her head, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure the Headmaster would be able to provide you with one with such capabilities, I'll ask him to deliver one to your room." She left.

"You're a good teacher." I said, looking up at him. His cross necklace bounced against my chest as we danced-I probably had a bruise by now.

"You're a good dancer." He replied, lightly poking my nose with his finger. "Dinner time, Walker."

"Lead on, Marian."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Tada!_**

* * *

Dinner passed without any event and we made it back to our room. It was Monday night-we had a full week of lessons and practice-dancing ahead of us. The Yule Ball would be in a few weeks (but we'll timeskip a tiny bit to speed it up after a bit more stuff this week.)

I swore, as we entered the room I saw a group of kids around the corner watching us. I think I saw Hermione among them-I'd have to talk to her later.

We entered the room and Marian locked the classroom door…but he made no move upon me. I stared at him as he walked over and sat at his desk, lazily staring back. As I walked over to him I, I am _not_ hallucinating, thought I heard some shuffling at the door. Probably nothing.

"No sweeping me off my feet?" I asked, placing my hands on the table in front of him, placing my head on my hands as I lowered myself to look up at him. He just stared back, unblinking, not saying a word. "Are you tired from dancing or something?" I pushed myself off the desk and got up on top of it, putting my hand to his forehead. "You aren't sick."

"You wanted to take the lead this time." He said, interrupting my diagnosis. I recalled what he meant-then I twitched.

"You were just going to sit there until I decided to attack you?"

"That's what you wanted, right?"

"Mm…kind of. I'd hoped my ass would heal up before we…Nevermind." I said, jumping off his desk and approaching him directly, between him and the desk, him still sitting in his chair about a foot from the desk. "I guess I'll lead, then. I can't do it in dancing, but I bet I can do it _now."_

I reached up and grasped his shoulders, pulling myself onto him, straddling his waist on the great chair he sat on. The thing was almost like a couch. I brought my face to his and stuck my tongue into his mouth, for _once_ being in some semblance of control-though it was through _his_ control that I even had this much. I stuck my tongue as far as it could go, all the while pulling his jacket apart and putting my hands under his shirt, rubbing my now bare hands against his skin. My clawed hand gently scratched against his eight pack, while my regular hand was reaching for something else.

With his sudden jerk I knew I had found what I was looking for. I began grinding on him while I felt his dick rise, using both hands to undo my own shirt and pull the tape off, revealing my already sweaty breasts. I squeezed them together and brought them upwards.

"Bite." I commanded. He grinned, leaning forward and nibbling on every part of my chest as I unzipped his pants blindly, fumbling all the while. Eventually his one-eyed monster sprung forth and I remembered what he had said what seemed like ages ago-

_"Next time, I want you to use your breasts." _

I lowered myself off of him and brought my chest to the shaft, spitting on it to lubricate what I was doing. With both hands I squeezed my breasts together over his member, pushing them this way and that, raising and lowering myself at a pace which no regular person could accomplish. I began to suck on the tip as I rubbed it with my tits, and soon found stream after stream of cum shooting out and filling my mouth, covering my face, and drippling in my hair.

He was still rock hard, which was good, cause it was my turn.

"I want you to lay down on the bed." I said, motioning to the personal room. He raised an eyebrow, but did as I asked, crossing his arms behind his head as he looked up at me, now fully stripped. I pulled off all of my clothes as well, then creeped upwards on him, using his legs as my purchase. I put a condom on his dick the same way he wanted me to do it the first time-deep-throating it into place. He smiled as I did so, then I hoisted myself up and raised myself over the massive shaft, facing him.

"I'm gonna ride you like a horse." I said, trying to sound dominating-he chuckled at me, covering his mouth with his hand as he reached out with the other and teased my nipple as I speared myself on him, letting out a shriek.

I placed both my hands on his chest and concentrated on moving my lower body only, watching his face through half open eyes, sweat dripping off of every part of my body. He had the look on his face I'd seen when he told me he loved me-flushed, embarrassed.

"H-how's it feel?" I asked, lowering myself and placing my face in the crook of his neck, breasts mashing against his chest as I continued to grind him.

"Like I'm fucking an angel." He said, reaching forward and placing his hands on my ass, beginning to thrust into me as I lay against him, out of energy. Riding someone took a lot out of you-I tell you now.

I screeched as he bent himself into a form that he could bite my chest as I was thrust into from below. I felt him with his incisors on my left nipple, his fingernails on the right, and then he let go of them both, opening his mouth _wide, __**wide,**_ and then…

"Mmmmgnh…."I groaned as he drew blood from my neck, tilting my head to the side by pulling my hair. The pain was exhilarating- an orgasm rattled through my body, different from any other I'd experienced so far. I was out of it-done, I had no energy left to spend.

But then Master-oh, he was changing roles on me now-stood up with me still speared on him, carrying me out of the room. He carried me to the back of the room, just near to the door, and then…

Slammed me against it.

We heard yells and screamed from the other side. Master leaned into my ear, whispering;

"I want you to scream. Rip your throat apart as you shriek from pleasure." I had my back against the hardwood as he pounded into me, wearing a new condom, changing it just moments before he brought me to the wood.

Oh, I screamed. I could hear the people on the other side yelling and screaming at us.

"Harder!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, silencing everyone outside the door; "More! I want you to _pound_ me, _pillage_ me!" he obliged, answering the call with both greater force and a full on _roar_ as he sped up to a pace that left both of us cumming in less than a minute-he had drawn blood again, this time on my arm, biting harder than before-enough to make the blood flow generously.

We panted against the door for a few moments, him going limp inside me. He pulled out and dripped the cum on my face, as always. It was then I remembered how I was still covered with the stuff from my _paizuri_, my tit-fuck, earlier. If someone had interrupted us… I didn't want to think about it.

Instead, I tried to hold myself steady on my own two legs, and found myself falling forward into Marian's chest. I felt his deflating wood rub against me and couldn't help but giggle as we walked to the shower, where we for _once_ didn't have ruthless sex-just made out. When we had finished we left the water on and got dressed, slinking to the classroom door.

We tore the door open and found at least twenty girls, from all houses, right outside the door with little listening devices in their ears. They stared at us like deer in headlights. Marian leaned against the doorway and I leaned against him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked, causing most of the girls to dart away, and some of them to blush and nod their heads, unable to move otherwise. I noticed Hermione among them. She made an odd sight among all the popular and prestigious girls-she was a well-known bookworm, often referred to as 'the one who should be in Ravenclaw.'

"Hermione, I'd like to talk to you for a minute-shall we walk?" I said, pushing off of Marian's chest and taking steps towards the bushy-haired girl. I winked at Marian, who shrugged, turned into the classroom and closed the door. Hermione stared at the hand I held out to her but took it and stood up, turning with me to walk down the hall.

We meandered in silence for a few minutes, deliberately getting lost in the maze of hallways.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, glancing over at me. I found the place I had been looking for-an empty hallway with no one around and no one coming through-it was past dinner time and everyone was in their common rooms. I pulled her to a bench against the wall.

"We spoke about our…_preferences_…didn't we?" Hermione nodded, turning a shade of bright pink. "I found someone with your opposite tastes…he'd be willing to go through with you on your fantasies, considering that they are his as well." She opened her eyes wide and let her mouth fall open.

"W-who?" She asked, leaning in to my personal space as though the walls could hear.

"Don't scream when I tell you his name-you will be surprised. Are you ready?" She nodded. "Draco Malfoy."

She froze. Literally, froze-I think her body temperature dropped a few degrees. "Draco…Malfoy?" she asked, tilting her head more than it should before fainting onto my knee. I grunted, swinging her over my shoulder and carrying her to the Hospital wing for a calming potion and what-not.

When she woke up she sat up quickly, then fell back, rubbing her forehead. "Draco…Malfoy…" she whispered.

"Yeah. I haven't told him about _you_ yet."

"don't, then-I-I'll think about it, for the time being." She continued rubbing her head and I left the room, heading back to the classroom.

I entered the personal room and found Marian lying in bed, Tincampy curlved around the arm he was holding up towards the ceiling.

"You're back." He said. I nodded, closing and locking the personal room door before taking off everything and entering bed with him.

I could have slept to his side, but I decided to lay directly on top of him-his thrumming breathing and heartbeat lulled me to sleep faster than anything I'd experience in life so far.

Yeah…Marian doesn't snore, but he hums deeply, shaking my body as I lay on him in the middle of the night. There haven't been any Akuma attacks recently-based on a report Marian received the exorcists are running a purge this very moment. Too bad for them.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Matchmaker, matchmaker..._**

* * *

I woke to someone knocking on the door. The _personal_ door.

"Professor Marian? If you're asleep, can we be dismissed?" I elbowed Marian in the ribs. He woke up immediately and tossed the blanket on me just like before, then stepped out into the classroom.

_Not wearing any pants! _

I slapped myself in the face as I heard the class squeal, scream, yell, go silent, whisper, laugh, everything, at my lover's nudity. I got out of bed and put on clothes, quickly. For the first time in a while, I wore a shortsleeved shirt-sideways stripes of blue and black and white. Not wanting to be too unappealing I progressed my arm to Crown Clown, making it black and much more visually appealing, now the only scaly part my hand. And yes, of course, I'd taped everything down.

I pulled on a pair of athletic shorts-I dunno where I got them from-and stepped into the classroom, grabbing Marian by the hand and tossing him into the personal room. I smirked at the class.

"I've seen him like that before-naked, I mean. A lot." The class oo'd and ah'd. I noticed Draco was fidgeting-glancing around the room, searching for whoever they may be. I tapped my chin with a finger, a lightbulb going off over my head as an Idea came to mind. I held up a hand and went into the personal room, snatching Tincampy from the air by grabbing his tail.

"Hey, Tincampy-I want you to make two students get detention. The platinum blonde in Slytherin and the bushy-haired girl in Gryffindor. Make them, I don't know, cuss or something. Biting is allowed." The little golem grinned across its face, tail twitching dangerously. I released him and he flew into the classroom, too fast for anyone to see as he dove into Malfoy's bag.

"Right then," I said, back in the classroom, "lets concentrate on the Generals today, shall we? Let's start with Winters Socalo, who-"

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?!" Malfoy cried as he felt a _something_ bite him on the rump-but he couldn't find anything to prove had been pinched-the golem was back inside his bag.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you quite alright?" I asked, hiding my smirk behind my hand. He blushed and nodded, only to cry out again a few minutes later. "Mr. Malfoy, see me after class. I'd like to talk to you about your constant interruptions." He grimaced, but nodded. Tincampy took that as the queue to move on to the girl from Gryffindor.

He swam along the floor, undetected, before entering Hermione's bag and pulling out one of her books with his tail. With a fling so fast that his tail couldn't be seen, the book was sent flying across the room, flying past me and into the wall behind me. I walked over, smirking still, and picked up the book.

"Miss Granger, see me after class." I said, shocking her into a horrified expression.

"But-"

"No buts, if you have an explanation for what just happened I'll hear it after class." She submitted, slumping in her chair. I continued the explanation, Tincampy seemingly appearing from nowhere twirled around my forearm as I pointed at a picture of each General.

"Klaud Nine used to be an animal tamer for a circus, her innocence is incredibly unique; it's living." The students oo'd and ah'd with this revelation as I showed them a picture of the adorable little monkey.

"This is what it looks like dormant, but when it's activated…" I showed them the monstrous transformed ape-they all gasped. "There's also Froi Tiedoll, who uses a bit of innocence that allows him to make a shield more powerful than any other-" the bell tolled, cutting my explanation short.

As was customary, Hermione and Draco stayed in their seats until everyone else left. They approached my desk and I stood up from my chair, motioning for them to follow me into the personal room. I pointed for them to sit at the desks, which I had moved much closer together.

"I want you both to sit here while I talk to Marian for a moment." They sat down, holding their questions and explanations until I would return-which I wouldn't for a while. I walked across the room over to Marian, who stood in the corner of the room, eyeing the proceedings with an intrigued eye.

"The reason we have two students in our personal room is?" I nudged him out the door and closed it behind us, walking across the classroom so our voices wouldn't carry.

"Hermione's masochistic, Draco's dominating, I decided to put them together in the same room and see what happens."

"You _what?_" He glared at me, causing me to raise my hands in defense.

"I've thought this all through, don't worry. I didn't leave anything they could hurt themselves with out in the open-and Hermione knows about Draco, but he doesn't know about her. So now we wait, and we see what happens."

"I don't feel like sitting here for an hour."

"Nor do I," I said, leaning over and locking the rooms door. I had locked the two kids in the room, since apparently they were having detention. Marian pinned me against the wall and well…_stuff._


	20. responses and where this will go

Answering a few questions, not a chapter.

Arathelia, I'm just fucking going with it. Cross doesn't have magic because, well, I don't fucking know why. And yes, it's sort of AU because it's in the future-ish. Try not to think logically, just go by event; I was half conscious when I wrote this.

ElricLawliet; Yes. If you look back at when Allen goes and uses Crown Clown for the first time in this story (I have no clue which chapter, sorry) there's a brief explanation. I'll give you the jist here; his/her, whatever, innocence 'regressed' after the fight with the earl. It's like a dormant state, or something, I dunno. But she/he can make it go all black and smooth with claws whenever she wants. Really, look at the picture I used for this story; _that_ is what Allen looks like in this story, except you know the chest is taped down and he doesn't wear the dress until-_Spoilers!_

Arathelia, again..._Spoilers._ I'll tell you this much-I'm going to keep the fact Allen's a girl secret, _publically_, for a long time.

Hint hint.

I'm glad you're all enjoying it, please, let me know what you think and share with your friends. And honestly, I'm starting to think up the next bits of the story, after what I stopped at.

Maybe I'll start it up again. Who knows?

**_Me. HAHAHAAHHAHA!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**After a long bout of laziness I've decided I'll upload another chapter. This isn't revised, it isn't reviewed, I literally pissed it out this morning and debated putting it up. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. **

**Those of you who have reviewed and supported the story this entire time, thank you.**

**If you're interested in reading more of my stuff, just check my page. **

* * *

_POV change to the students-expect **things**!_

Draco sat up straight, looking at the desk in front of him.

Hermione on the other hand was screaming-mentally, of course. She was in the room with the person Mr. Walker had told her that-holy hell, she told him that she wanted to think about it! Draco and her had never been friends, much less on speaking terms!

"Bugger." Draco said, breaking the silence, causing Hermione to twitch. "I can hear them making out from here, can't you?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Y-yeah." Hermione said, blushing a twinge of light pink. Draco blinked for a moment, but brushed off the thoughts he had as soon as they came. _There's no way Hermione would be the one Mr. Walker was talking about. She's too…Granger-y. _He looked back over at her and noticed she was biting her fingernails, her eyes never staying on one spot too long, seeming all too uncomfortable with the situation she was in.

I mean, sure, she was one of the top students and never got detention…but this was odd, just plain _weird._ Usually someone in her position wouldn't just be nervous-they'd be angry! She'd be up, knocking on the door, telling their teacher to stop making out with his assistant-which, by the way, had gotten louder. Draco turned his eyes back towards the desk in front of him and just stared at it for a few minutes, thinking things over in his head.

If he made a statement that could be taken multiple ways…would that work? Perhaps.

"Mr. Walker told me." _That he plans a test for next week on the Generals of the Black Order._ But even with that as a possible continuation, there were other viable insinuations and comprehensions of that statement to be made. Malfoy glanced over at Hermione from the dot he had been staring at-she was wide eyed and blushing furiously, turned away slightly.

Well, that pretty much answers it. Draco hadn't expected it to actually be _her_; though-it was just _weird._ But, based on that reaction, she was. He tilted towards her, conjuring up his dominating persona.

"He told me _all_ about you. You and your…tastes." She shivered as he inched closer. When he reached out he found her jumping up and darting across the room, running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Draco cursed, dropping his arm and staring up at the ceiling. He could still hear Mr. walker and Professor Marian making out-walker _really_ sounded like a woman, so much it was _scary._

Draco walked over to the door and tried to open it, finding his way into the classroom blocked. He grunted for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Mr. Walker, can you let us out of here please?" He called, hearing the making out noises stifle for a moment.

"Be silent and deal with your detention, Malfoy, I am discussing some things with my assistant," a masculine baritone called back before the slurping and kissing sounds resumed. Draco slammed his head against the door before turning around and approaching the bathroom, raising a hand to knock, but thinking better.

He sat down on the beyond massive bed, staring at the door, mulling things over. How could he get her to come out? They were apparently stuck in here for a while…and that was far too awkward. Pulling together his confidence, Malfoy called out to the door:

"Granger, I'm just as scared as you are." He was lying-he wasn't scared of what he wanted to do, but of the repercussions of doing so. Hermione was probably scared of _him_, after all he'd been nothing but a dick to her these past 3 and some years. He heard someone lean against the door.

"I'm not scared." A feeble voice said back. "I'm just nervous, is all."

"So you'd be willing to do some of that stuff with me?" The gasp and huffing noise behind the door let Draco know he'd made the wrong move-too soon, too soon. "I'm only joking."

"Not funny."

"Yeah, well, based on what Marian said when I tried to get him to let us out, we aren't being let out for a while."

"I heard."

"Oh, then you can still hear them making out as well. Walker sounds like a girl."

"Yeah-I mean, not really." Draco raised an eyebrow at the door. She was forcing herself to be cold-of course she would, with him.

"Would you care to come out of the bathroom now? I won't bite-not unless you want me to." The door didn't open. Draco sighed, scratching his head. "Granger, I'm really scraping the bottom of the-"

"Don't be so-so casual talking about stuff like that! I'm _nervous._" A voice stuttered from further behind the door; she must have been pacing.

"Yeah, well, nervousness never helped anyone get through anything. Shove it aside and get the hell out here-before I blast the damn door-" _Click._ The door opened, slowly, revealing a flushed faced Hermione walking into the room, kind of hesitating before she turned around and just leaned on the wall, glaring at Draco. She seemed…

"Granger, is nervous your code-word for _horny?_" He asked, a smile appearing on his face. Hermione just stared at him, turning darker shades of pink. "Oh…I suppose it is." Draco said, standing up and walking forward. Hermione pushed herself against the wall, trying to fade out of existence.

"Granger, we're stuck here. Everyone thinks were in detention-our bloody Professor and his _bitch_ are making out in the classroom; if we did some _things_ no one would know nor care." Draco said, steadily approaching her. The logic blossomed in Hermione's head.

Could she actually let loose? Let the boy who had bullied her for years with crass words and insults do stuff like-like _spank_ her? Or much less kiss her, god, she couldn't imagine that-oh, now she could.

Draco pressed against her, grabbing the arms she raised to push him off and pinning them to the wall above her as he sent his tongue into her mouth, swirling around like a practiced magician. She felt him pressing a knee between her legs and she whimpered, drooping slightly at the sensation. Draco was right-nervous _meant_ horny.

But she hadn't given up yet-she wasn't going to just let Draco Malfoy, Dickwad and Bully of Slytherin House, walk all over her. She pushed with all her might, forcing him off her and a few steps back. And she bit his tongue. He was cursing with a lisp now, pulling his wand out and casting a minor healing charm on himself, easily healing the wound.

"I'll have to eliminate your conviction, Granger." Draco raised his wand, Hermione raising her hands to hopelessly defend herself-"_Petrificalus Totalus." _She was frozen. She stared at him between her fingers she held over her face.

"Mobilitum Optunus." Draco said, waving his wand. He reached out and-moved her? What kind of spell-she was supposed to be frozen stiff!

"You'll find this specific combination of spells will allow me to make you do as I please-now…come along." Malfoy said, pulling her across the small area over to the bed, where he bent her limbs and put her face in the sheets. How had he done it? It was like the Imperius curse, but he could only control her while touching her-it was like she was a mannequin.

And then she felt the first strike. She would have cried out…but the charms prevented her from doing so. But then she felt herself gain control once again-he had deactivated the charms after the tenth or so strike.

"Ha!" She cried as each strike threatened her sanity. Her mind was abuzz-confused, unbalanced-what was _happening_? Draco stopped spanking her, breaking the rhythm she had begun pushing back against, though she had only done so mindlessly.

She found a new sensation-a finger being rubbed up and down her ass crack-that, and someones body heat covering her entire back-Draco was leaning on top of her, his breath wafting against her left ear as he licked her earlobe.

"D-Draco!" She cried, trying to push him off-but he was strong enough to hold her down. He slapped her ass again.

"Don't speak. Only moan, groan, and _scream._" He said, reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her robe and flipping it over her, the cloth covering her head and blinding her like a blindfold. She felt her pants being pulled down and could only hold onto the sheets and groan as her feet were kicked wide and her pants fell to the floor.

"Oh, so _wet._ You certainly are _nervous,_ aren't you?" Malfoy teased, placing a single finger against the soaked panties causing Hermione to jerk forward and grunt. Draco smirked, dragging that finger along her cunt, making shivers shoot down her spine as she arched her back, butt flexing and unflexing as she made squeaks and moans involuntarily.

She wanted to tell Draco to get the fuck off-but that would make him angry, and she didn't want make her Master-_When did I start thinking like that?!_ She screamed in her head as she felt her panties being pulled down. Malfoy was doing nothing but humiliate her, but it felt too good to just say "stop."

Draco had a boner in his pants ready to burst out and screw the _hell_ out of Granger-but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't go and get her pregnant accidently. Instead, he yanked the robe down and pushed her forward on the bed, pulling her pants completely off. He unzipped his pants and pulled his member out, reaching out and flipping her over backwards so she looked up at him upside down.

The look on her face as he brought his cock closer and closer to her lips was priceless-but it became even more as he reached forward and rubbed her through the fabric of her robe. She clenched her teeth, but he slapped her face hard enough to make her squeal, and forced his dick in. He stopped rubbing her, turning his attention to her breasts, massaging them through the robe with both hands as he brought his dick in and out of her mouth, _slooooowly._

Hermione, by this point, had lost nigh all her dignity. She'd been humiliated like never before-and she had a dick in her mouth. Now, without telling herself to do so, she was rubbing herself. _Fingering_ herself. She decided to submit-give up all reason and just fall to the pleasure. But she remembered what Mr. Walker had said to her about finding someone.

Someone who doesn't just want to hurt you, but someone who loves you.

That thought burned a hole in her mind as she came-he had pulled her robe open along with her shirt, and had been sucking her nipples as he fucked her throat. She felt a stream of seed shoot into her mouth a few seconds later-shockwaves still rippling through her body. He pulled out and he fell back into the chair across from the bed, just staring at what he had reaped.

Hermione didn't move for a few moments, if you didn't count the erotic twitches of her body. She stared back, open mouthed, right at Draco.

"D-Draco, do you love me?" The boy snapped to attention, not expecting _that_ question.

"Of course not!" He nearly yelled. Hermione's eyes began to water and she turned over on the bed, burying herself in the sheets, sobbing. Draco didn't know how to deal with this-he tried to open the door again but it was still locked. He hesitated-he might regret this in the long run.

But, hell, she sucked his dick. He walked over to the bed, pulling his member back into his pants and zipping them up, before getting onto the bed and curling his arms around Hermione. She stiffened for a moment before looking to his eyes. They weren't filled with compassion. Not even irritation. Emotionless, like a stone.

"Can you love me?" She asked, croaking, putting her face back into the pillow. Draco sighed, _really_ uncomfortable with this situation.

"Sure, whatever." What did he get in response? Well, he found someone else forcing _their_ tongue into _his_ mouth.

"Oh, my…what lovebirds you two have become." A voice at the doorway said. They released each other, looking to the doorway to find Mr. Walker standing there, Professor Marian right behind him.

But men didn't have tits. Mr. Walker was shirtless, as was Professor Marian. He was leaning back against the Professor, one hand up and stroking Marian's chin, the other rubbing his thigh.

"Mr. Walker?!" Hermione screeched, moving off the bed. "You-you're a-"

"Shh…" The woman said, putting a finger to her lips. "Don't go telling anyone-this is our little secret." Draco just stared. The man he had called sick, a faggot, all those terrible things, was a _woman._ And-well, um, pretty damn fucking sexy, by the way. Hermione stood up from the bed, robe now closed and covering her body as she walked over to _Miss_ Walker.

"You're a girl." She said, just confirming it to herself.

"Yep." I said. (_POV CHANGE TO REGULAR, WOOOOOOOOO). _"Wanna check?" I asked, pushing my breasts forward and bumping into Hermione with them. She blushed and turned away, only to turn back and yelp when I gave her a hug.

"You're brave." I said, holding her tight around the shoulders. Marian and Draco shared a look.

"I should start calling you apprentice."

"No thank you." Draco immediately denied, raising a hand open palmed. Marian snorted, taking a heavy draft from a cigarette.

"Both of you-clean up and get out." He said, clapping his hands, causing me to stop hugging Hermione. I smiled at her before I let go of her shoulders.

* * *

**Yeah, sappy as fuck. I still dunno what I was thinking. Whatever. Review, if you please.**


End file.
